Enter Junko, the new girl in town
by Junko
Summary: It's about my character, Junko. Chapter 3 is up. I had help from a close friend of mine to write chapter 3. Chapter 4 in the works. Please R&R.
1. Default Chapter

Enter Junko, the new girl in town  
  
  
  
1 Location: Tokyo, Japan  
  
Open: The sun rises in the eastern sky over the Tendo Anything-Goes Martial Arts Training Hall. Inside one of the rooms of the house, there is a dining table. An amado door is opened to the back yard. Sitting at the table is the family. At one of the small ends of the table is Soun Tendo, the owner of the training hall. On the long side, which is near to the door, sits Ranma Saotome. Next to him is his fiancé, Akane Tendo. Across from them are Genma Saotome and Nabiki Tendo. At the other small end of the table is Kasumi Tendo.  
  
They are eating breakfast. Ranma, Akane, and Nabiki are ready to go to school.  
  
Ranma: (Looking at Akane, with his mouth full) Hey, Akane. What are we going to do today?  
  
Akane: I don't know. Study and do homework, I guess. And don't talk with your mouth full.  
  
Ranma: Well, sor-ree. (Sighs) I wish something would happen today.  
  
Akane: Why do you say that?  
  
Ranma: So I would not have to go thought another boring day at school.  
  
Akane: Gee, I'd think you would LOVE having some peace and quiet for once!  
  
Ranma: I just want something to do, okay. I haven't been in a fight for months.  
  
Akane: Well, you never know. Something might happen. (Sighs)  
  
There is a knock at the front door.  
  
Kasumi: I'll get it.  
  
Kasumi gets up and goes to the front door. At the front door is the mailman.  
  
Mailman: Special delivery for Ranma Saotome. (The mailman hands a letter to Kasumi.)  
  
Kasumi: Thank you.  
  
Mailman: You're welcome and have a nice day. (The mailman leaves and Kasumi goes in the house.)  
  
Kasumi: (Coming into the room where everyone is at.) Ranma, you have a letter.  
  
Ranma: (Surprised) I got a letter! Who's it from?  
  
Kasumi: I don't know, but it came as a special delivery. It must be very important, Ranma (Kasumi hands the letter to Ranma.)  
  
Ranma opens the letter and starts to read it and also looks at a picture that came with it. While Ranma is reading the letter, he has his chopsticks hanging in his mouth. All of a sudden, Ranma stopped and the chopsticks in his mouth drop to the floor.  
  
Akane: (Worried) Ranma, what is it? Is it a challenge from someone?  
  
Ranma: No, it's a letter from someone I know. They wrote that they had an accident.  
  
Akane: That's terrible. Who wrote you?  
  
Ranma: Someone in my family. Her name is Junko and she's my cousin.  
  
Akane: (Surprised) Your cousin, I didn't know you have a cousin. Is she from your mother's side of the family?  
  
Ranma: No, she is actually the daughter of my father's brother.  
  
Soun: (Very surprised) Genma, you didn't mention to me that you have a brother.  
  
Genma: (Feigning ignorance…BADLY) I don't have a brother. Ranma is lying.  
  
Ranma: (Angered by this and shouting at Genma) You're the one lying. (Talking to the others) First off, my dad doesn't like his brother very much. Second, he doesn't like to talk about him or my cousin at all.  
  
Akane: So, which one is telling the truth, Genma or Ranma?  
  
Ranma: I can prove that I'm telling the truth. Look at the first part of the letter and read it, Akane. (Ranma hands the letter to Akane and points to where to start reading.)  
  
Akane: (Reading the letter out loud.) 'Dear Ranma, I haven't seen you in awhile. How's my favorite cousin doing? I hope you are well. As you know, I don't want to know how uncle Genma is because he is a big jerk and I want you to tell him that.' (Stops reading) Well, Ranma is right.  
  
Genma is mad now.  
  
Ranma: Stop there, Akane. See, I told you that I have a cousin.  
  
Soun: Genma, why do you not like your brother and niece?  
  
Genma: Because, he is a poor excuse of a man. Anyway, my "niece" isn't that nice either.  
  
Ranma: He doesn't like his brother because he is jealous of his skills. My uncle knows more martial arts than my dad does.  
  
Genma: (Angrily) That's not true! I know more than he does. Why would I be jealous of him?  
  
Akane: Let's just forget about all of that, I what to know what she wrote about.  
  
Ranma: She wrote about a trip that she went on. She also wrote that her father had an accident there.  
  
Akane: Is her father all right?  
  
Ranma: Well, let me look at the letter again. (Reads it then pauses) WHAT??? He's…he's DEAD?!? I can't believe this.  
  
Everyone: (Shocked) What!!! Genma was also shocked about this.  
  
Akane: (In a sad voice) I feel sorry for her. Ranma, what else did she write?  
  
Ranma: She wrote that she was going to come over here to visit me with her father. Now, because of my uncle's death she can't stay at her house. She asked in her letter if she could live with us until she could get money for a house.  
  
Soun: She can live with us as long as she wants. She doesn't need to get money for a house.  
  
Kasumi: There is an extra bed that she can have.  
  
Ranma: Extra bed? Nevermind. That's great. We should start getting a room ready for her.  
  
Kasumi: Don't worry about that, Ranma. I can start to get a room ready for her.  
  
Ranma: Thanks, Kasumi.  
  
Kasumi: You're welcome. Oh, I was wondering when she's going to be here.  
  
Ranma: I think in three days.  
  
Kasumi: I had better start getting a room ready for her, and you should start going to school or you will be late.  
  
Akane: See you later, bye.  
  
Ranma, Akane, and Nabiki leave and go to school, while Kasumi goes upstairs to get a room ready for Junko. Nabiki walks ahead. Akane and Ranma walk slowly to school. Akane brings up a question.  
  
Akane: Why can't your cousin stay at her house? Doesn't she have a mother?  
  
Ranma: Yes she does. But she left home on a training trip when Junko was six.  
  
Akane: Why did she leave?  
  
Ranma: Don't know. Never asked.  
  
There is silence for a while. Then Ranma starts to talk.  
  
Ranma: I hope Ryoga doesn't show up. He might not like my cousin because she is related to me.  
  
Akane: I don't think Ryoga will start a fight with Junko because she is related to you.  
  
Ranma: She has the same last name as me, Akane, so he might because of that.  
  
Akane: He won't do that. I haven't seen him start a fight with your father because he is related to you.  
  
Ranma: OK, OK! You have a point there. He might not do that. I just don't want him around her, Ok.  
  
Akane: Don't think about it until it happens, Ranma.  
  
Ranma: OK. I won't think about it until she gets here.  
  
Akane and Ranma walk to school. The scene fades and a town is seen. The town is far from Tokyo. It is a very nice day. A bench is seen and a voice is heard. It is Ryoga Hibiki and he is not very happy. Ryoga got lost again and some how found his way back home. This town is where Ryoga lives, but doesn't stay. He always leaves to find Tokyo and get Ranma. He stops and sits on the bench.  
  
Ryoga: (In a very angry voice.) Damn you Ranma. Because of you, I got lost A-GAIN. I will get you for this, when I get back to Tokyo.  
  
Ryoga closes his eyes and starts to think of things he could do to Ranma. While Ryoga thought of this, a girl was walking in his direction. She was wearing a purple blouse with gold colored buttons. The blouse looked a lot like Ranma's shirt that he wears. She also was wearing black pants and black shoes. She has a black belt around her waist like Ryoga. She was not wearing socks. She has purple eyes and purple hair. Her hair is in a braid and it was very long. Her hair went past her shoulder blades. She is as tall as Ryoga is. If Ranma was around, you couldn't tell the difference between them, because she looks like Ranma when he is a girl.  
  
Ryoga: I'll get him soon and when I do I will…  
  
The girl comes up to Ryoga and places her hand on his shoulder.  
  
Girl: And do what to whom, Ryoga?  
  
Ryoga jumped when she asked him this and turn around to see who it was.  
  
Ryoga: (Surprised) Junko, it's you. Don't do that. You shouldn't sneak up on someone like that.  
  
Junko: I'm sorry, Ryoga. I didn't mean to scare you. I just came up to you and you were talking about getting someone. Who is this person that you what to get, Ryoga?  
  
Ryoga: It's no one you know.  
  
Junko: I think I know who you are talking about; it's Ranma. Right, Ryoga?  
  
Ryoga: Ok, it is Ranma. I'm sorry.  
  
Junko: Ryoga, why do you always what to fight Ranma. Ranma is a very nice guy. Anyway, Ryoga, you should be over what happened in junior high. Ranma didn't do it on purpose. He has a very big appetite. He eats anything he can get in his mouth.  
  
In Tokyo, Ranma and Akane are at school and all of a sudden, Ranma sneezes.  
  
Akane: Ranma, are you catching a cold?  
  
Ranma: No. Ranma starts to talk to himself in his mind. Why did I sneeze? I don't feel sick. Hmm, someone might be talking about me behind my back, but who? Ranma looks around.  
  
The scene goes back to Junko and Ryoga.  
  
Ryoga: (Laughing a little) I am not mad about that anymore. He did something else to me.  
  
Junko: What would that be?  
  
Ryoga: You don't need to know.  
  
Junko: (Slightly mad) Ryoga, you never keep secrets from me. Why won't you tell me?  
  
Ryoga: It's too embarrassing to tell you.  
  
Junko: Ok, I won't ask anymore. Anyway, I was looking for you to tell you something.  
  
Ryoga: What is it?  
  
Junko: First, I want to tell you that I have missed you.  
  
Ryoga: I have missed you too, Junko.  
  
Junko: Second, I have bad news. My father and I were on vacation in China and…  
  
Ryoga: (Starting to change white in the face) Did you say China?  
  
Junko: Yes, we stayed there for two weeks. My dad had a run-in with someone that wanted to fight him. They started to fight. The guy pulled out a sword as they fought atop the a mountain, and then he…he…(She covers her eyes, breaking down into sobs and crying)  
  
Ryoga: (Shocked) What!!! That can't be. Junko, I'm so sorry for you. (In his mind) I can't believe someone would go and do something like that. I still can't believe Junko's father is dead. (To Junko) Junko, what are you going to do?  
  
Junko: (Tears still in her eyes) I decided to go to Tokyo. (The tears stop and a smile comes up on her face.) And live with my cousin, Ranma.  
  
Ryoga: Are you serious? You don't have to live with a good-for-nothing like him. Why don't you travel with me? We will go to a lot of different places together. You can also live with my parents, when they are around, but don't go and live with Ranma. Please?  
  
Junko: (In a happy voice) I have an idea. Why don't we travel together to Tokyo.  
  
Ryoga: You didn't listen to a word I just said, did you? (Pause) Let me think about it.  
  
Junko: Please, Ryoga? Pretty please?  
  
Ryoga: Weeell, ok. I will go to Tokyo with you.  
  
Junko: (Smiling) Thank you very much, Ryoga. I got all my stuff with me right now, so let's go. Here's the map. (Gives the map to Ryoga)  
  
Ryoga: Why are you giving this to me? You know about my problem with directions.  
  
Junko: Don't worry about it. I can help you. With me around, you don't have to worry about getting lost at all.  
  
Ryoga: (Smiling and laughing a little) Ok. Let's go.  
  
Ryoga and Junko start off for Tokyo. When they have walked a long way from where they started, they stop and Junko starts to talk.  
  
Junko: Ryoga, I have to tell you what has happened to me in China, so I can get it off my chest.  
  
Ryoga: (Looks at Junko) Ok, I'm listening  
  
Junko: We went to China to relax and learn some new moves. We just stopped to rest and think about what we were going to do next. When all of a sudden, someone came out and wanted a fight.  
  
A flashback starts when Junko starts to talk. Junko and her father are sitting down and talking. Junko's father looks just like Soun Tendo. He wears glasses and has a mustache. Then a guy with a cape comes out.  
  
Guy: I challenge you to a fight old man.  
  
Junko's father: Very well. I accept your challenge.  
  
They start to fight. The flashback stops here.  
  
Ryoga: Can you tell me what this guy looks like? Because when I find him I am going to beat the LIVING HELL OUT OF HIM.  
  
Junko: He is the same height as you and very nasty. Anyway, we both know him.  
  
Ryoga: (Puzzled) What are you talking about?  
  
Junko: He lived in the same neighborhood as us.  
  
Ryoga: He did?  
  
Junko: Yes, he did. He moved away when we were ten years old.  
  
Ryoga: (Concentrating hard to remember but fails) I don't really remember who it can be.  
  
Junko: Do you remember the bully that lived in our neighborhood? The bully, that always picked on me because he likes to make me cry. You always came out to help me and you always beat him up. Remember now?  
  
Ryoga: (Surprised) You don't mean Akira? I do remember him. He thought that he could do anything he wanted. I don't remember his last name. What was it?  
  
Junko: I don't know myself. He never told us his last name. Anyway, he is the one that did it  
  
Ryoga: I can't believe that. He doesn't know any martial arts at all. Why did he want to fight your father? There is no reason for him to do that at all.  
  
Junko: I know why he did it. After the fight ended, my father lost. Akira then pushed him off a mist-covered cliff. Akira then turned toward me and told me who he was and told me something else. Those words frighten me. He said…  
  
While Junko started to talk, the flashback starts up again. Junko stands back and watches Akira push her father off the cliff. Junko screams out "Father." Akira's sword is in his hand. He turns toward her and starts to talk.  
  
Akira: Hello, Junko. Long time no see. I know what you are going to say. You are going to ask 'who are you and how do you know me'? Well, I will tell you. I lived in the same neighborhood as you and your friend, Ryoga, who always came out and beat me up. You should remember me. I'm Akira and I came back for revenge. You beat me in a fight six years ago, so I want a rematch.  
  
Junko: (In a frighten voice) If you wanted to fight me, why did you challenge my father?  
  
Akira: I want to make your life a living hell. That is why I did that. And guess what, you're next. (Akira starts to laugh with an evil sound to it)  
  
Junko was frightened, so she ran way. The flashback ends with her running away with Akira right behind her, with his sword out, and laughing.  
  
Ryoga: I can't believe him. When I see him, I AM GOING TO RIP HIS DAMN HEAD OFF HIS SHOULDERS.  
  
Junko: He chased me for a while. I stopped running because I was out of breath. When I turned around to see if Akira was behind me, I didn't see him. I thought I've lost him. I started to walk to see if I could find a way home. While I was walking, I stopped at a very strange place. A man came out and told me to be careful around there. He told me the place's name is Jusenkyo.  
  
Ryoga: (His face changes white) Did you say Jusenkyo? That place has hundreds of ponds, which are all cursed. You don't mean you fell in one and now have a curse on you, do you?  
  
Junko: How do know about that place anyway, Ryoga? (In a frighten voice) You didn't go there did you, Ryoga!  
  
Ryoga: (Talking to himself in his mind) I can't tell her about my curse. If I told her, she would get very upset about it. I don't want to make Junko sad. I don't want to do this, but I will just lie about it. I will say that I haven't been down there before.  
  
Ryoga: (Sweat starts to come down his face) No, I haven't been down there. I have heard of it from someone else.  
  
Junko: That's a relief. At first, I thought you went there.  
  
Ryoga: Don't worry about it. Now, tell me more about what happened down there.  
  
Junko: Well, that man told me the same thing as you, Ryoga, about the ponds being cursed, but I wasn't listening that well. I saw the cliffs and I thought that if I could climb up there, I could see where the boats are so I can leave China and go back home. However, I didn't know that I was going to be in trouble up there.  
  
The flashback starts up again. The Jusenkyo Guide was talking.  
  
Jusenkyo Guide: You girl. You listening. Don't go in. This is training ground of cursed springs, Jusenkyo. Many ponds here, all of them with tragic story. Very bad you fall in spring. Junko starts climbing up to the top of one of the cliffs. To bad. And she is very pretty girl too. She is at the top. She starts to look around to see if she could see where the boats are.  
  
Junko: (In a happy voice) I found it. There are the boat docks. I can finally go home.  
  
While Junko was celebrating, Akira comes up from behind her.  
  
Akira: Well, what are you celebrating about, Junko.  
  
Junko: (Turns around and in a frighten voice) Akira, how did you find me?  
  
Akira: I followed you, stupid. You must of thought that you lost me. Well, you didn't. I hid so I could follow you to a place where we can fight in peace. So, let's start.  
  
Akira starts to attack Junko with his sword. Junko moves out of the way. Akira drops his sword so he can fight her hand to hand. Junko and Akira start to fight. Akira corners Junko at the edge of the cliff.  
  
Akira: You can't beat me. I learned many moves. I will now say goodbye to you. GOODBYE!  
  
Akira kicks Junko so hard that she falls off the cliff. Junko starts to scream while she falls. Everything goes black. The flashback stops.  
  
Junko: I thought that I was going to die. I looked down to see where I was going to hit. At first, I thought I was going to hit the ground, but I hit something else.  
  
Ryoga: (In a scared voice) You don't mean you fell in one of the ponds. Please tell me you didn't fall in one of those cursed ponds.  
  
Junko: Sorry, Ryoga, but I did. I didn't understand what the guy said to me, so I didn't know at that moment that the ponds were cursed. I thought that I was saved, but when I got out of the water, I wished I missed.  
  
Ryoga: That's horrible. The curse must make you change into something terrible. I feel so sorry for you, Junko. I wish I were there to stop you from falling into that pond.  
  
Junko: That is very nice of you to say, Ryoga. I wished you were there to stop Akira from pushing me off the cliff too.  
  
Ryoga smiles.  
  
Junko: Okay, Ryoga. You want to know what else I did down there, right? Ryoga turns and looks at her. I went to get a boat and come home.  
  
Ryoga: (Curiously) Junko, what pond did you fall in?  
  
Junko: Why would you want to know that?  
  
Ryoga: I'm just a little curious, that's all. Junko, what if it rains and you get wet. I wouldn't know what you change into to find you and I would worry.  
  
Junko: That's very nice of you, Ryoga, but I really don't want to talk about that. I'm too embarrassed about the curse that is on me.  
  
Ryoga: That's okay. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to.  
  
Junko: (Smiling) Thanks, Ryoga. I feel a whole lot better now. Junko gets up and picks up her backpack. Let's go on now. I want to get to Tokyo as soon as possible.  
  
Ryoga: Okay, Junko.  
  
Ryoga and Junko leave. They are walking side-by-side down a dirt path. While they are walking, Ryoga looks up at the sky. He sees black clouds and knows it is going to rain. Ryoga places his hand on Junko's shoulder. Junko stops.  
  
Junko: What is it, Ryoga? Is there something wrong?  
  
Ryoga: Junko, it's about to rain. Look up at the clouds and you will see.  
  
Junko looks up and sees it is going to rain. Ryoga gets his umbrella out and hands it to Junko.  
  
Ryoga: Here, Junko, you can use my umbrella to stay dry.  
  
Junko: But, Ryoga, you'll get wet. You might catch a bad cold.  
  
Ryoga: (Smiles) Don't worry about me, Junko. I will be all right. I have been out in the rain many times, and I didn't get sick one time.  
  
Junko: Well. Ok, Ryoga, I won't worry about it. It is very kind of you to give me your umbrella. Thank you. Junko takes the umbrella from Ryoga. She opens it up.  
  
Ryoga: You're welcome, Junko.  
  
While Ryoga and Junko walk, Ryoga gets something out of is backpack. It's a letter that he wrote to Akane months ago. Ryoga looks at it.  
  
Ryoga: (In his mind) Well, I can finally give Akane this letter. I hope she likes it.  
  
Ryoga looks at the letter again and blushes. Junko stops and looks at Ryoga. She sees something in his hands.  
  
Junko: Ryoga, what is that you have in your hand?  
  
Ryoga: Oh, this. It's a letter I wrote for someone.  
  
Junko: Okay. Ryoga, it's starting to rain now. We should find a place to stay until the rain stops.  
  
Ryoga: You go on ahead. I will catch up with you.  
  
Junko: Ok, Ryoga.  
  
She walks ahead looking for a place to stay. Junko stops and sees a house. When she sees the house, it starts to pour down rain. Junko turns around to talk to Ryoga.  
  
Junko: Hey, Ryoga, I found a place we can stay…Junko stops and notices that Ryoga is missing. at. Ryoga! Where did he go? Ryoga! Junko stops and notices Ryoga's backpack on the ground. Why would Ryoga leave all of his stuff on the ground? Why did Ryoga leave? Junko starts to worry about Ryoga, when all of a sudden she hears something coming from the bushes. Who's there? Junko looks at the bushes and they start to move. Junko jumps and starts to back away. A black piglet comes out. Junko looks at it. (Relieved) You scared me. Junko picks the pig up. Oh, how cute. You are the cutest little thing I ever seen. She starts to cuddle the pig. The pig starts to move to get away. What's wrong? Are you scared? I will not hurt you. She looks at the pig. She hears something coming from the pig. Are you hungry? Let's go to the house over there and get out of this rain.  
  
Junko carefully picks up Ryoga's backpack, being careful not to get wet. She finds a dry spot on it to grab it by. She starts to go to the house with the pig in her hands. The pig she has in her hands is, of course, Ryoga. He is trying to get away from Junko, because he doesn't want Junko to find out that she is holding him in her arms. Junko stops at the door and knocks. An old woman comes to the door.  
  
Old Woman: Hello. Oh, you poor child. Come in.  
  
Junko: Thank you ma'am. That is very nice of you.  
  
Junko steps in the house.  
  
Old Woman: You must be cold. Come close to the fire.  
  
Junko: Thank you. I am feeling a little cold.  
  
Old Woman: (Looking at the pig in Junko's arms) What is that you have there?  
  
Junko: Oh, this. It is a pig I found outside. I decided to keep it as a pet.  
  
Old Woman: You can't have a wild pig as a pet. What if it bites you.  
  
Junko: I don't think it is going to bite me.  
  
Old Woman: Well, let's just forget that. Are you hungry? I will make something for you.  
  
Junko: That would be wonderful. I am a little hungry. When the old woman starts to get up Junko says something. Could you make more food? I have a friend and he might come to this house. He will be very hungry.  
  
Old Woman: Ok, dear. I will. She looks at the pig again. Do you mind it if I have your pig?  
  
Junko: What for?  
  
Old Woman: Oh, I will give it a bath while I cook. Is that ok with you?  
  
Junko: Ok, you can give it a bath. When Ryoga heard this, he starts to wiggle around to get away. What's wrong? You don't like baths. Ryoga nods yes. You don't like taking baths. Well, if you don't take a bath then you will not be clean. I think you will look cute clean.  
  
Ryoga stops wiggling. The old woman takes the pig and goes into the kitchen. The bathroom is near the kitchen. Junko sits quietly, when all of a sudden she hears squealing.  
  
Junko: What is going on? Is he all right?  
  
Old Woman: Everything is all right. This pig is just complaining.  
  
Junko: If that is all than I won't worry about it.  
  
Junko starts to hear the squealing again. She decides to get up and help her give the pig a bath. When she goes into the kitchen to get to the bathroom, she stops. She can't believe her eyes. The nice old woman has the pig in the kitchen and is trying to cook him.  
  
Junko: (Horrified and angry) WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING? Junko runs up to the woman and grabs the pig from her. How dare you try to cook this pig. This is my pet.  
  
Old Woman: I don't have much food here, so I decided to cook some pork. I didn't mean to upset you. I won't try to cook him any more.  
  
Junko was cuddling the pig. Ryoga was happy that Junko saved him from being cooked.  
  
Junko: (Talking to the pig) You're going to be all right. (To the old woman) Ok. Anyway I lost my appetite. I'm going to bed.  
  
Old Woman: You can sleep in the living room. When do you think your friend will be here?  
  
Junko: I don't know, but keep a light on for him. Also, could you run a bath please. He might want to take a bath when he gets here.  
  
Old Woman: Ok, I will.  
  
The old woman leaves to run a bath. Junko gets out her futon and places it on the floor. Junko goes into another room to change. Ryoga decides to go to the bathroom to change back to himself. Ryoga, just wearing a towel, comes out of the bathroom to see if the old woman was in the kitchen. She wasn't there. He goes in the kitchen toward the living room to see if Junko was asleep. She was. He quietly walks by Junko to get to his backpack that is now dry, to get some clothes. He was successful. He went back to the bathroom. He goes back to the living room. He quietly gets out his futon and places it down on the floor a little ways from Junko. He goes to sleep. The next morning, Junko wakes up, looks around, and sees Ryoga asleep.  
  
Junko: (Gently pushes him) Ryoga, wake up. Ryoga doesn't wake up. Ryoga, wake up. Ryoga is still asleep. Junko is starting to get mad. Ryoga, WAKE UP! Ryoga gets up with a jolt.  
  
Ryoga: (Startled) W-What is going on? He sees Junko looking at him. Junko, it's you. You startled me.  
  
Junko: I'm sorry for doing that. I was wondering when did you come back last night?  
  
Ryoga: Oh, I came in late. I was very quiet so I wouldn't wake you up.  
  
Junko: That is nice of you, Ryoga. We should start getting ready to go. So, let's get dressed and leave.  
  
Junko and Ryoga got dressed and left the house. A couple of hours later, Ryoga is looking at his map to find out which way to go.  
  
Ryoga: Ahhh, I hate maps. I can't use this.  
  
Junko: Ryoga, do you have something on your mind. If it is not about trying to get to Tokyo, then you shouldn't concentrate on that. If you concentrate on where you are going, then you can get there without any problems.  
  
Ryoga: You really think so?  
  
Junko: Yes.  
  
Ryoga: Ok, I will do that. I will only think about getting to Tokyo and nothing else.  
  
Junko: That's good. Now can you find a shorter way to Tokyo from Hokkaido?  
  
Ryoga: (Looking at the map) Ah, ha. I found a shortcut.  
  
Junko: Great, let's go. I really want to get away from here.  
  
Back in Tokyo, Ranma and Akane are in school. It has been two days since Ranma has got the letter from Junko. Class has just ended, and study hall is starting. Ranma is looking out the window.  
  
Akane: Ranma, is anything wrong?  
  
Ranma: No, Akane. I was thinking about tomorrow.  
  
Akane: You can't wait for your cousin, Junko, to get here. Right?  
  
Ranma: Right. She will be here tomorrow. I hope she gets here before I have to go to school.  
  
Akane: She might come before we go to school, but she might come some other time too.  
  
Ranma: You're right, Akane. She will come at anytime tomorrow. I can't wait!  
  
Akane: Ranma, be patient and calm down.  
  
Ranma: Ok, Akane, I will.  
  
From a forest, Ryoga and Junko come out. Ryoga stops to look at the map.  
  
Ryoga: I think I went the right way.  
  
Junko: I think you did. Look over there.  
  
Ryoga looks in the direction that Junko is pointing. He sees a sign that reads, "Welcome to Tokyo."  
  
Ryoga: I can't believe it. We're here. (Tears start to come from Ryoga's eyes) That shortcut I found got us here. (Looking at Junko) Thank you, Junko. If you didn't help me, Junko, I wouldn't have got us to Tokyo this fast. It would have taken us days to get here. Come on let's go.  
  
Ryoga and Junko start to run. Junko stops and looks at a clock.  
  
Junko: Ryoga, if we go to Ranma's house, he won't be there.  
  
Ryoga: What do you mean?  
  
Junko: I just looked at the time. Ranma is at school right now. (Pause) Hey, Ryoga, I got an idea. Let's go to the school Ranma goes to.  
  
Ryoga: Why? We could just go to his place and wait for him.  
  
Junko: I want to see Ranma real bad, Ryoga. I haven't seen Ranma in a long time. I don't want to wait. Let's go.  
  
Junko grabs Ryoga's arm and pulls on it. Junko and Ryoga start to run toward Furinkan High School to see Ranma. Junko and Ryoga stop.  
  
Ryoga: Junko, you didn't have to tug on my arm so hard.  
  
Junko: Sorry, I didn't mean to. Anyway, we're here.  
  
They both look at a sign on the wall that reads, "Furinkan High School."  
  
Ryoga: (Sighing) You're right. We're here. (Looking at Junko) I know. You want to go in right now and find Ranma.  
  
Junko: Yes, I do.  
  
Ryoga is annoyed. He doesn't want to go in and look for Ranma. Ryoga is looking around to see if there are other people around. Then he looks up. He sees someone in the window. At first, he doesn't know who it is. Then the person he is looking at turns around. It's Ranma. Ranma doesn't notice Ryoga or Junko and then turns back around.  
  
Ryoga: (Still looking up) I know where he is.  
  
Junko: (Turning to look at him) Where is he?  
  
Ryoga: (Now looking at Junko) He's up there. Ryoga points up to the open window.  
  
Junko: (Looks up at the window and then back to Ryoga) That's great. I'm going to call up to him to get his attention.  
  
Ryoga: (A smile comes up on his face) Let me do it.  
  
Junko: Okay, Ryoga. You can do it.  
  
Ryoga looks up at the window. Then he looks down and sees a brick. An evil smile comes up on Ryoga's face. He bends down and picks it up.  
  
Junko: (Looking at the brick in Ryoga's hands) Ryoga, what are you going to do with that brick? She sees Ryoga smiling and tossing the brick up and down in his hand. Ryoga, you had better not throw that brick at Ranma. If you do, I will be very angry with you.  
  
Ryoga: Oh, me. (Laughs a little) I wouldn't ever think of throwing this brick at Ranma. I just picked it up off the ground, so no one will trip over it. (Pause) Hey, Junko. Look over there. What's that?  
  
Junko: (Turns to look) What? I don't see anything.  
  
Ryoga: Keep looking. You'll see it. While Junko is looking the other way, Ryoga throws the brick at Ranma.  
  
Akane: Ranma, I told you to calm down. She will be here tomorrow.  
  
Ranma: Okay, Akane. I won't think about it any…The brick hits Ranma square in the head, and he is in pain.  
  
Akane: Ranma, are you all right?  
  
Ranma: (Ticked off) That hurt! Who hit me!?  
  
Akane: (Picking up the brick and showing it to Ranma) This brick hit you, Ranma.  
  
Ranma: (Looking at the brick) Who threw it?  
  
Akane: It came from outside. I'll go see. Akane looks out the window and sees Ryoga. Ranma, I think I know who did it.  
  
Ranma: Who?  
  
Akane: He's outside. Look for yourself.  
  
Ranma: He looks out the window and sees Ryoga. I should of known.  
  
Akane: Who is that girl with Ryoga?  
  
Ranma: Huh? He goes to the window to see.  
  
Ranma looks at the girl with Ryoga. He starts to look for the picture that Junko sent him with her letter. He finds it and starts to look at it. Then he looks at the girl. Then back at the picture. Then back at the girl.  
  
Ranma: Wait a minute! That's my cousin!  
  
Akane: What?  
  
The other students hear what Ranma says and want to see. They all come to the window to look out. Most of the boys start to whistle, and Ranma gets mad.  
  
Junko: (Looking up at the window) Why are does boys whistling at me?  
  
Ranma: STOP THAT! That is my cousin you're whistling at; now stop it before I get really mad. All the boys stop and back away. Ranma looks out the window and shouts at Ryoga. What do you think you are doing with my cousin you creep!?  
  
Ryoga: What are you talking about, Ranma?  
  
Ranma: The girl that is with you is my cousin, Ryoga. That is what I'm talking about.  
  
Ryoga: You mean, Junko. Junko and I are traveling together.  
  
Ranma: You know my cousin?  
  
Ryoga: Yes. I know her. (Looks at Junko) Hey, Junko, want to talk to Ranma.  
  
Junko: Yes, but I need to say something to you first.  
  
Ryoga: What?  
  
Junko: (In a high, angry pitch voice) WHY DID YOU THROW THAT BRICK AT RANMA WHEN I TOLD YOU NOT TO?  
  
Ryoga: I needed to get his attention someway.  
  
Junko: You could of shouted up to him. Now, why don't you apologize to Ranma for hitting him with that brick.  
  
Ranma: (In his mind) She's making him apologize to me? If he does, then they are really friends.  
  
Ryoga: Okay, I will. (Looking up at Ranma) Ranma, I'm sorry.  
  
Ranma: What's that? I didn't hear you.  
  
Ryoga: Ranma, I'm…(Turns toward Junko) Do I have to do this, Junko?  
  
Junko: Yes, do it.  
  
Ryoga: Ranma, I'm sorry I hit you with that brick.  
  
Ranma: (Very surprised) You're apologizing to me? (Pause) That's nice of you, Ryoga.  
  
Ryoga: (To Junko) This is embarrassing, Junko.  
  
Junko: It's not that bad. (To Ranma) Hi, Ranma. It's been awhile since we last saw each other. Hey, Ranma, can you come down here.  
  
Ranma: (With a smile on his face) I will be down there in a sec.  
  
Ryoga: Why do you want him to come down here for? (In a louder voice) He's a big jerk.  
  
Ranma: (Mad after what Ryoga said) I'm going down there right now and I'm going to get that pig boy for saying that. Ranma storms out of the classroom. The other students decide to follow Ranma out.  
  
When the students were walking down, some other students joined them from other classes. The scene goes into a classroom. Kuno and other students are in study hall. Kuno hears something outside the room.  
  
Kuno: What is that noise?  
  
Nabiki: (Near the door) I don't know. Let me look outside the door. When Nabiki looks out the door, she sees students passing the door. She stops one of them. What are you all doing?  
  
Male Student: We are going outside to see Ranma's cousin and see a fight.  
  
Nabiki: Ranma's cousin is here? That's good. (Pause) Wait a minute. What fight?  
  
Male Student: Ryoga is outside and it looks like Ranma is angry at him.  
  
Nabiki: Okay. Thank you. The student walks away. (Looking at Kuno) Kuno- baby, I found out what is happening.  
  
Kuno: What is it?  
  
Nabiki: They're all going outside to see Ranma fight Ryoga, like usual. Also, Ranma's cousin is outside too.  
  
Kuno: Ranma's cousin? I didn't know he has a cousin. Do you know anything about this, Nabiki Tendo?  
  
Nabiki: Yes, Ranma got a letter from his cousin telling him that she was coming out here.  
  
Kuno: Did you say she?  
  
Nabiki: Oh, I forgot to mention that his cousin is a girl.  
  
Kuno: His cousin is a girl? (A very short pause) What is her name? What does she look like?  
  
Nabiki: (Going toward the window and looking out) Her name is Junko Saotome and to answer your second question look out the window.  
  
Kuno jumps up to look out the window. He then looks down at Junko.  
  
Kuno: All I see is the beloved creature that is my pig-tailed girl. (He cries out to the heavens) By the blessings of The Gods, she is free of Saotome's black magic! Be still, my goddess, for thy one true love shall hold thee at last! Kuno leaves the room. Nabiki decides to follow Kuno out.  
  
Outside the school, Ryoga and Junko are waiting for Ranma to come out. Junko hears something coming from the school and sees people coming out. She goes over to Ryoga.  
  
Junko: Ryoga, there are people coming out of the school.  
  
Ryoga: Hmm! Ryoga looks toward the front doors of the school. He sees Ranma and Akane, with other students right behind them. (Looking at Ranma) So, you finally got out here. What took you so long, Ranma?  
  
Ranma: Hey, Ryoga. You had better take that insult back.  
  
Ryoga: What insult?  
  
Ranma: You calling me a jerk, that's the insult.  
  
Ryoga: Oh! That insult. Why would I take that back? It's true.  
  
Ranma: (Very angry) That's it, Ryoga. If you won't take it back, I will make you.  
  
At that moment, Kuno comes out. He sees Ranma and Ryoga getting ready to start fighting. He stays where he is, to look for the pig-tailed girl. Junko doesn't like how everything is going. She goes over to Ranma and Ryoga.  
  
Junko: You two stop this now. I don't want either one of you to fight. You don't want to make me mad do you?  
  
Ryoga: N-n-no. I wouldn't want to make you mad, Junko.  
  
Junko: (Turns to look at Ranma) Ranma, it's great to see you.  
  
Ranma: (Looks at Junko) Oh! It's great to see you too, Junko. Man, Junko, you really grown up.  
  
Junko: (Smiles) You did too, Ranma.  
  
Ranma: Thanks, Junko. Can I ask you one question?  
  
Junko: Sure. What is it?  
  
Ranma: Why are you hanging around with Ryoga?  
  
Junko: I have been traveling with him. He is my very best friend.  
  
Ranma: You and Ryoga are friends? Ranma starts to laugh a little. That's unbelievable. Ryoga has a friend?  
  
Ryoga gets extremely angry.  
  
Akane: (Mad about what Ranma said) Ranma, be nice to Ryoga.  
  
Ranma doesn't hear a word that Akane says.  
  
Junko: Ranma, you don't have to be nasty to Ryoga. Ryoga and me have been friends for years.  
  
Ryoga: That's right. We were very young when we first met. Do you what to know how young?  
  
Ranma: Yea, go ahead.  
  
Ryoga: I was only three months and three days old, and Junko was only three days old.  
  
Akane: You both met each other when both of you were under a year old! You both must know more about each other than anyone.  
  
Ryoga: That's right.  
  
Ranma: Junko, I don't see why you want to stick around him for. He's hotheaded.  
  
Ryoga: (Really ticked) Take that back.  
  
Ranma: Make me.  
  
Junko: (A little mad) Stop that. I told you not to fight.  
  
Ryoga and Ranma started to get closer to each other. Junko gets in-between them and starts to push them both back. When she is doing this, Kuno is watching.  
  
Kuno: Why does the pig-tailed one push those two? The VILLAINS! The peasant Hibiki and the sorcerous Saotome MUST BOTH be consumed in their lusts for my goddess. By the Honor of the Kuno Clan, THE BLUE THUNDER OF FURINKAN HIGH SHALL STOP THEM! (Thunder and lightning crash in the background as Kuno poses dramatically.)  
  
He runs toward Ranma and Ryoga, to try to stop them. Ranma and Ryoga see him coming. They both punch Kuno away.  
  
Both Ranma and Ryoga: STAY OUT OF THIS, KUNO.  
  
Kuno falls near Nabiki. When Kuno starts to get up, Nabiki starts to wave around some pictures that she has of Ranma as a girl. Kuno gets up with a jolt.  
  
Nabiki: Only 2,500 yen, Kuno-baby.  
  
Kuno starts looking for money to buy them. While all of the students watched Junko trying to stop Ranma and Ryoga from fighting, Ukyo starts to come toward them.  
  
Ukyo: So, the jackass has a friend. (Being sarcastic) That's nice.  
  
Ryoga: (He stops and looks at Ukyo) Mine your own business, Ukyo. And would you mine not calling me a jackass anymore.  
  
Junko: (Looking toward Ukyo) Did you call my friend, Ryoga, a jackass?  
  
Ukyo: Yes I did. So what.  
  
Junko: I don't like people that say nasty things about him or my family. If you call him that name again, I will have to make you stop calling him that.  
  
Ukyo: (Being sarcastic again) Uh! I'm so scared. You can't do anything to me. (Looking at Ryoga) Isn't that right, Jackass.  
  
Ryoga gets a little angry.  
  
Junko: (Very angry) That's it. You. Me. Right here.  
  
Ukyo: What are you talking about?  
  
Junko: I challenge you to a fight. Right here, right now.  
  
The scene goes to Junko and Ukyo across from each other. They are both in a fighting position. Scene goes to a split screen of both girls.  
  
Junko: Ready?  
  
Ukyo: Yes, I'm ready.  
  
Scene goes to Ryoga and Ranma.  
  
Ryoga: Ukyo is going to wish she didn't make Junko mad.  
  
Ranma looks at Ryoga, puzzled.  
  
Scene goes back to Ukyo and Junko.  
  
Junko: Let's start now!  
  
Junko and Ukyo start to go toward each other. END 


	2. Truths Revealed

Truths Revealed  
  
  
  
Location: Tokyo, Japan  
  
Open: In front of Furinkan High School, there is a crowd of students. In front of the students are Junko and Ukyo. They are about to start fighting. Ranma, Akane, and Ryoga are standing near each other. As usual, Nabiki is asking people for bets.  
  
Nabiki: Who do you think will win, Junko or Ukyo? Place your bets here.  
  
Nabiki's friends are helping her take bets.  
  
Ranma, Akane, and Ryoga turn around and look at her.  
  
Akane: Nabiki!  
  
Nabiki: (Looks at them) There is no harm in taking some bets is there?  
  
All three look at her with nasty looks.  
  
Nabiki: Never mind. Bad question to ask. (Walks away toward her friends) So, how are the bets going?  
  
Friend1: All the bets are on Ukyo.  
  
Friend2: If Ukyo wins we will lose a lot of money.  
  
Nabiki: Don't worry. We will let those two fight for awhile. If it looks like Ukyo will win, we will go in and help Junko. You understand?  
  
Both together: Yes boss.  
  
Nabiki: Good. Now let me see how much money we got. (Her friends hand her all the money they have collected and she starts to count it.) Hmm! This is a lot of money. I have a count of 10,000 yen. Not bad. Girls, lets get ready for this fight. Remember, Junko has to win.  
  
Both together: Ok boss.  
  
Nabiki: Good.  
  
Nabiki waits for the fight to start.  
  
Back to Ranma, Akane, and Ryoga.  
  
Akane: (A little mad) I can't believe her. She always does these.  
  
Ranma: Don't worry about her. All I'm worry about is Junko. I hope she wins.  
  
Ryoga: She will. I've seen her fight. She is really good.  
  
Ranma: I hope so.  
  
Scene goes to Junko and Ukyo. They are in fighting poses.  
  
Ukyo: (Talking to Junko) This is going to be easy. I can beat you real quick. Anyway, what is your name?  
  
Junko: (Looking at Ukyo) Why do you want to know my name?  
  
Ukyo: I just want to know.  
  
Junko: Ok. It's Junko Saotome and yours?  
  
Ukyo: (Surprised) Wait a minute. You are related to Ranma.  
  
Junko: Yes, I'm his cousin.  
  
Ukyo: Oh, so that is how you are related to him. My name is Ukyo Kuonji.  
  
Junko: Ok, Ukyo. Are you ready to fight?  
  
Ukyo: Yes I am.  
  
Junko: Good. I'll be nice and let you start. I will just stand here and wait for you.  
  
Ukyo: (A smile goes across her face) Ok, have it your way. Don't go complaining to someone about being hurt.  
  
Ukyo gets out her biggest spatula and aims it at Junko. Then she starts to run at Junko. The spatula looks like it is going to hit Junko, but at the last minute Junko dodges it. Ukyo stops.  
  
Ukyo: (Surprised) You're fast.  
  
Junko: (With a smile on her face) Thank you.  
  
Ukyo starts to slash at Junko with her spatula. Junko dodges. Then when Junko dodges one of Ukyo's swings, Ukyo quickly swings her spatula again and hits Junko. Junko falls back.  
  
Ryoga: Junko! He runs up to where Junko is. Junko, are you alright?  
  
Junko: (Getting up) Yea, I'm alright.  
  
Ryoga: That's good. Junko, if you could duck under the spatula when Ukyo swings it at you, you can get a hold of it and stop her from hitting you.  
  
Junko: That's a good idea, Ryoga. I go and do that.  
  
Ukyo: (To Junko) Had enough?  
  
Junko: No. Why don't you come at me again. (To Ryoga) You better go back over where Ranma is. I don't want you getting hurt.  
  
Ryoga: Okay, Junko. I will. (He goes back over to where he was.)  
  
Ukyo comes at Junko again. Ukyo swings her spatula at Junko. Junko ducks under the spatula and grabs it. Ukyo doesn't like this so she starts to tug on her spatula to get it out of Junko's grip. To Ukyo's surprise, Junko doesn't lose her grip on the spatula. Junko decides to tug on it too and a tug-of-war starts between the two.  
  
Ukyo: Let go of my spatula.  
  
Junko: Make me.  
  
Ukyo starts to pull harder on the spatula. She looks up at Junko and sees a smile on her face.  
  
Junko: (In her mind) Time to end this.  
  
Junko starts to lift the spatula up. At first, she lifts it slowly. Then all of a sudden, she starts to lift it very fast. Ukyo didn't have time to react to this and she was in the air, still holding on to her spatula. Everyone is surprised. Junko is still holding the spatula also. Junko is holding up Ukyo in the air. Then faster than anyone could react Junko slams Ukyo in the ground.  
  
Every Student: Whoa!  
  
Ryoga: (Smiling) See, I told you so.  
  
Ranma: Wow. How did she do that?  
  
Ryoga: (Turns toward Ranma) Well, she has been training with me for years.  
  
Ranma: (Surprised) What? (Turns toward Ryoga) Don't tell me. She is as strong as you are, right?  
  
Ryoga: No, not really. She is about as strong as me. I will tell you more later.  
  
Akane: She trained with you, Ryoga? Wow.  
  
Ryoga: (Looks at Akane and smiles) Thank you. (Looks at Junko then at Ukyo) That will teach Ukyo a lesson.  
  
The scene goes to Nabiki and her friends.  
  
Nabiki: It looks like we don't have to worry about Ukyo winning. You two can just forget about plan A.  
  
Both: Ok, boss.  
  
They drop some metal pipes to the ground.  
  
The scene goes to Junko  
  
Junko: (Looking at Ukyo) That will teach you to call my friends names.  
  
Ukyo doesn't move but groans. Junko turns toward the others and walks toward Ranma, Ryoga, and Akane.  
  
Junko: So, where were we before we were rudely interrupted?  
  
Junko looks at Ukyo.  
  
Ranma: We were talking about you, Junko.  
  
Junko: Oh, yeah. You were asking about my friendship with Ryoga. Well…  
  
Before she could continue, Ukyo got up.  
  
Ryoga: Junko, look out behind you!  
  
Junko quickly turns around just in time to dodge Ukyo's spatula. She grabs the spatula again, but this time she tugs on it so hard that Ukyo loses her grip on it. The spatula in now in Junko's hands.  
  
Ukyo: Give me back my spatula!  
  
Junko: (Not listening to Ukyo and looking at the spatula in her hands) Nice spatula. It looks very strong. (A smirk comes up on her face) But you shouldn't be using it to hurt others.  
  
Junko gets the spatula in both hands and holds it out. Then she starts to bend it. Everyone starts to hear a sound coming from the spatula. Then all of a sudden, the spatula bends.  
  
Junko: That's better.  
  
Ukyo: (Silence for awhile) Y-you bent my spatula.  
  
Junko: (Looking a Ukyo) So I did.  
  
Junko throws the spatula to Ukyo now.  
  
Ukyo: (Now on the ground looking at her bent spatula) My spatula. I can't believe you bent it. (Ukyo gets up and is looking at the ground then she looks up at Junko.) She has an angry look on her face. Ok, so you bent my spatula. I can still kick your butt without it.  
  
Junko: Ok, come at me.  
  
Ukyo runs at Junko. When Ukyo is about to hit her, Junko moves out of the way and trips Ukyo. Ukyo hits the ground headfirst. Ukyo gets up quickly and throws some of the smaller spatulas at her. Junko dodges them.  
  
Junko: So, you want to get serious. Ok, I will show you how serious I can get.  
  
Junko runs up to Ukyo and gives her a big punch in the stomach. Ukyo bends with pain. Then Junko moves back a little and kicks Ukyo hard in the same place. Ukyo falls to the ground.  
  
Junko: Had enough?  
  
Ukyo did not answer.  
  
Ryoga: (With a smile) Junko, you're doing great.  
  
Junko: (Looking at Ryoga and with a smile) Thanks, Ryoga.  
  
Ukyo gets up and no one notices. She runs toward Junko and kicks her hard. Junko falls backwards, onto the ground.  
  
Ukyo: That's what you get for hitting me.  
  
Junko looks up at Ukyo with an angry face.  
  
Junko: (Angry voice) That's it. I'm going to finish this right now.  
  
Junko jumps on top of a wall. She turns and now is facing Ukyo.  
  
Junko: I'm going to show you what you get for making me mad. (She gets in a fighting stance.) This move that I'm about to use is very hard to learn. It takes a lot of skill and strength to do it. I sent many people to the hospital with this move. You're going to be another one. (A smile comes up on her face.) Are you ready? Here it comes. (She takes in a big breath and yells out.) Saotome Anything Goes Martial Arts Secret Final Attack.  
  
Ukyo: (Surprised) Secret Final Attack.  
  
Junko: Falcon Crush.  
  
Junko jumps high in the air and comes down fast. When Junko hits the ground with her fist, the ground shakes and everybody falls down. The ground cracks open. One of the walls, that is away from the school, crumbs into pieces. Dust covers the whole area. When the dust clears, there is a large crater in the place where Junko hit. There is a large crack in the ground that goes up to stairs that lead to the front doors of the school on one side and to the street from the other. Junko is nowhere to be seen.  
  
Ryoga: (Getting up and dusting himself off) I never saw that attack before.  
  
Ranma: (Getting up and dusting himself off) Yea. I never saw that attack either. I never even hear of that attack before. I have to ask Junko about that attack when she is finished.  
  
Akane: (Also getting up and dusting herself off) Wow! That was a very powerful attack. I like to know more about that attack myself.  
  
Everybody else gets up and starts to dust their self's off.  
  
Nabiki: (Looking around) Where are Junko and Ukyo?  
  
Everybody starts looking around for the two fighters.  
  
Ryoga: (Seeing Junko) She's right there. (He points to the wall, where the sign that says the name of the school on it is. Everybody turns and looks.) Hey, Junko. Are you alright?  
  
Junko: (Turns to look at Ryoga) Yea. I'm alright. (See turns and looks around for Ukyo. She cannot find her. She looks in the direction of the others.) Have any of you seen Ukyo?  
  
No one can find her, but then they all hear a groan. Everyone looks at a pile of rubble that was created by the attack. They all see it move and a hand comes up from it. Then they see Ukyo pulling herself out of the rubble. She looks badly hurt.  
  
Junko: (Looking over at Ukyo) Had enough now?  
  
Ukyo: (Looking at Junko) No. I can still kick your butt. (Groans) You didn't beat me yet. (She groans again. She gets back on her feet.) See, I'm back on my feet. Now I'm going to kick your butt. (She slowly walks toward Junko, then stops.) That attack is not going to stop me from…  
  
Ukyo stops talking then falls down to the ground. She is out cold.  
  
Junko: (Walks up to Ukyo) It looks like she had enough. (She bends down and looks at Ukyo.) She's out like a light. It looks like she didn't move when I did the attack. To bad. I didn't really want to hurt her. (She walks up to Ranma, Ryoga, and Akane.) So, what now?  
  
Scene goes to Nabiki and her friends.  
  
Nabiki: Looks like Junko won. We get to keep all the money.  
  
Friend1: That's great.  
  
Friend2: Yeah.  
  
Scene goes back to Ranma, Ryoga, Akane, and Junko.  
  
Ranma: That was a great move, Junko. Who taught you that move?  
  
Junko: My dad.  
  
Ranma: Your dad! Why doesn't my pop know this move?  
  
Junko: (Laughs a little) Uncle Genma couldn't learn it. My dad told me that Uncle Genma tried to learn it but couldn't. He said that Uncle Genma was too slow. You have to be fast to do this attack.  
  
Ranma, Akane, and Ryoga together: Wow!  
  
Akane: So, your father taught you that attack. That was a great attack.  
  
Junko: (Smiles) Thank you. What's you name?  
  
Akane: My name is Akane.  
  
Ranma: She is my fiancée.  
  
Junko: (Smiles) You're engaged. Wow. That's nice. It's very nice to meet you.  
  
Akane: It's nice to meet you too, Junko.  
  
One of the students looks into the school then sees the principle coming.  
  
Male Student: Hey, everybody. The principle is coming.  
  
When everybody hears this, they all panic. Ranma looks over to Junko.  
  
Ranma: Junko, we have to go. If the principle sees us here we are going to be in a lot of trouble.  
  
Ranma grabs Akane and Junko's arms and runs away from the school.  
  
Ryoga: Hey. Wait for me you idiot.  
  
Ryoga follows behind.  
  
Kuno sees Ranma, Ryoga, Akane, and Junko run.  
  
Kuno: Why is the pig-tailed girl running away? I must follow her.  
  
When Kuno starts to follow, a small piece of the wall falls from the air and hits him in the head. He is out cold.  
  
Nabiki: Another trip to the nurse's office for you Kuno-baby.  
  
Nabiki takes Kuno into the school.  
  
Scene goes to Junko, Ranma, and Akane. They are running toward the Tendo Dojo.  
  
Junko: Why are we leaving the school? School isn't over yet.  
  
Ranma: (Running as fast as he can) I don't want that principle catching any of us.  
  
Ranma runs all the way home to the Tendo Dojo. He stops at the front doors to catch his breath.  
  
Junko: (Looking at the dojo) Is this the place where you live, Ranma?  
  
Ranma: Yea. This is where Akane and me live.  
  
Junko: Akane lives here too?  
  
Akane: Well, this is my house. Ranma just moved in. That's all.  
  
Junko: I see.  
  
Akane: Come on Junko. Come in. I like you to meet my father and my older sister.  
  
Junko: (Smiling) Sure. I would like to meet your family.  
  
Akane and Junko go in. Ranma stays outside catching his breath. Then Ryoga comes up. He is mad at Ranma for not waiting for him.  
  
Ryoga: Damn you Ranma! Why didn't you wait for me to catch up with you? You know that I get lost sometimes.  
  
Ranma: Like I care. I wouldn't mind that you did get lost.  
  
Ryoga: (Very mad) Why you! I'll make you pay for that.  
  
Ryoga raises his fist up and is about to punch Ranma when Junko comes out.  
  
Junko: Oh, Ryoga. You got here. That's good. (She sees that Ryoga has his hand in a fist.) What's going on?  
  
Ryoga: (Putting his hand behind his back) Nothing, Junko. Just had my hand up. That's all. I wasn't going to punch Ranma or anything. (Laughs and nervously smiles)  
  
Junko: (Smiles) Ok, Ryoga. Why don't you come in. And you too, Ranma.  
  
Both Ranma and Ryoga look at each other then go in. Junko starts to look around.  
  
Junko: Nice house.  
  
Akane: (Smiles) Thank you, Junko. What to meet my dad?  
  
Junko: Yes I would.  
  
Junko follows Akane to the where the dining table is. At the table is Soun Tendo, reading the newspaper. Kasumi is in the kitchen.  
  
Akane: Dad, I'm home.  
  
Soun looks up and Kasumi comes out of the kitchen.  
  
Soun and Kasumi together: Akane. Why are you home early?  
  
Akane: Something happened at school, so everybody gets to have the day off.  
  
Kasumi: Are you alright, Akane?  
  
Akane: Yes I am. Nothing bad happened to anybody. (Forgetting about Ukyo)  
  
Soun: Ok. (Sees Junko) Who is that?  
  
Akane: This is Junko.  
  
Soun: Oh. So you are the cousin Ranma was talking about. My name is Soun Tendo.  
  
Junko: (Smiling) Nice to meet you, Mr. Tendo. (She bows)  
  
Kasumi: My name is Kasumi Tendo.  
  
Junko: Nice to meet you, Kasumi. (Bows again)  
  
Soun: (Smiles) You are a very polite girl. You are nothing like what Genma Saotome described.  
  
Junko starts to get mad. Then Ranma and Ryoga come in.  
  
Ranma: (Looking at Kasumi and Soun) I see that you met Junko. (Looks at Junko) So, Junko, how do you like Mr. Tendo and Kasumi? (Notices she is mad then looks at Soun) You said something about my Pop didn't you?  
  
Soun nods.  
  
Ranma: Thought so.  
  
Junko: (Looking at Soun) Where is my uncle?  
  
Soun: He is outside, in the back. But it isn't a good time to go out there.  
  
Junko starts to walk toward the backyard.  
  
Soun: Junko. Don't go out.  
  
Junko walks out the door.  
  
Junko: WHAT THE HELL?! Junko runs back in. She has a surprised look on her face. What is a panda doing here?  
  
Soun: Well…he's the family pet. (Laughs nervously)  
  
Ranma: Not really. I'll show you. (Ranma goes in the kitchen and puts some water in a teakettle. He starts to heat it up.) Be ready in a minute. (Then he comes out with the teakettle full of hot water.) I'll show you something about the panda outside. (He goes outside and everybody follows him.) Watch this, Junko.  
  
Ranma starts to pour the hot water on the panda. The panda starts to change into Genma. Junko is speechless.  
  
Genma: (Very mad) Ranma, you didn't need to make that water so hot.  
  
Ranma: (Laughing) Yes I did.  
  
Genma gets up and is going to hit Ranma when he sees Junko.  
  
Genma: Who's this?  
  
Ranma: Your niece, Junko.  
  
Genma: (Surprised) What!! Junko is here already. (Looking at Soun) Why did you let her in? I don't want her living here.  
  
Soun: This is my house Saotome and I'm letting her stay here. If you have a problem with than you can leave.  
  
Genma is getting mad. Then Junko shakes off the surprise.  
  
Junko: Uncle Genma changes into a panda? What happened?  
  
Ranma: Well, me and my dad went to China and…  
  
Junko: Went to Jusenkyo.  
  
Ranma: (Very surprised) H-how did you know that?  
  
Junko: Well, it's along story. I have already told Ryoga about it.  
  
Ranma: Could you tell me this story?  
  
Junko: Ok. I will. (She walks into the house. Everybody walks in after her. Than everyone sits down at the table.) Okay. I'll tell you what happened. (She starts to tell what she told Ryoga. After a couple of minutes have pasted she ends.) And that is what happened.  
  
Everybody is surprised.  
  
Ranma: I can't believe this! How could that guy do that?  
  
Ryoga: That's what I said too.  
  
Ranma: And you have a curse also. That's terrible. What curse do you have?  
  
Ryoga: I asked her that already and she wouldn't tell me.  
  
Junko: (Looking down at the floor) I don't really want to say.  
  
Ranma: So, what are saying is that you are embarrassed about the curse, right?  
  
Junko nods.  
  
Ranma: That's ok. (Pause) Well, I don't really want to keep this from you so I'll show you.  
  
Junko: What are you talking about?  
  
Ranma: I have a curse too.  
  
Junko: WHAT??!!  
  
Ranma: It's true. See.  
  
Ranma gets some water and pours it on himself. He turns into a girl. Junko is very surprised.  
  
Junko: You turn into a girl? That's terrible.  
  
Ranma-chan: It's not that bad once you get used to it.  
  
Junko: Ok.  
  
Ranma-chan: So, you want to tell me about your curse.  
  
Junko: No.  
  
Ranma-chan: (Surprised) Ok. Ok. You don't have to tell me.  
  
Genma: (Grins) Well, if you won't tell us what curse you have on you, then I'll just make you tell me.  
  
Genma runs at Junko. Junko moves out of the way.  
  
Junko: What are you doing?  
  
Genma: I'm trying to knock you into the pond.  
  
Genma runs at Junko again. Before he gets to her, Ryoga runs up and punches him toward the pond. Genma falls into the pond.  
  
Ryoga: That's what you get for trying to throw Junko into a pond.  
  
Genma comes out to the pond as a panda. He walks up to Ryoga and Junko. They are in the back door.  
  
Ryoga: (Looking at Genma) Yes. Do you want anything? (Grins)  
  
Panda-Genma: Making growling noise. Then gets out a sign. It reads: Look over there. What is that? Then he points toward the wall. Ryoga looks in the direction that Genma is pointing. Then Genma uses the sign and hits Junko with it. Junko is hit hard enough to send her flying toward the pond. Ryoga turns around just in time to see Junko going toward the pond.  
  
Ryoga: JUNKO!  
  
Ryoga starts to run toward the pond to stop Junko from falling in but is to late.  
  
Junko: NO, NOT AGAIN.  
  
Junko falls into the pond. Everybody looks at the pond.  
  
Ranma-chan: (Mad) Pop. How could you do that?  
  
Ryoga: (Very mad) Yea. She better not be hurt. If she is you are going to pay.  
  
Akane looks over at Ranma-chan and Ryoga, then back at the pond. She sees bubbles coming up.  
  
Akane: There are bubbles coming for the pond.  
  
Everybody turns and looks over at the pond. Then Genma walks over to the pond and looks down at it.  
  
Panda-Genma: Sign reads: I don't see anything.  
  
Then the pond starts to bubble a lot. Then something comes out of the pond and hits Genma hard. No one can see what it is. It disappears. Genma is knocked out cold.  
  
Ranma-chan: What was that?  
  
Ryoga: I think it might of been Junko. Let's see.  
  
Ryoga, Ranma-chan, and Akane go into the house. Ranma turns back to himself. Then they all leave to look for Junko. They all start calling out her name to see if she can hear them.  
  
Ryoga: Junko! Junko!  
  
Ranma: Junko, where are you?  
  
Akane: Junko.  
  
They look everywhere around the neighborhood. Then Ranma and Ryoga past a dark alley. Someone is there, in the dark alley. This person starts to walk out a bit. All you can see is their feet. When the person moves to see who passed by, their right foot sticks out. Akane is just getting there and doesn't see the foot sticking out. She trips over it. Two hands come out to the dark alley and stop her from falling. Ranma and Ryoga turn around when they hear something. When they look they see a guy holding Akane. They can't get a good look at him.  
  
Ranma: What do you think you are doing to her?  
  
Guy: I'm not hurting her. I just saw her falling and came out to stop her from falling to the ground. That's all.  
  
Ryoga: Let her go now.  
  
Akane: You two stop that. He's not hurting me. (The guy lets go of Akane. Akane turns to look at him.) Thanks. (The guy starts to move his head up. When Akane gets a good look at him she is surprised.) Wait a minute. You look like Ranma!  
  
Ranma: What?! (He walks up to the guy and looks at him.) You're right Akane. He does look like me. Who are you and why do you look like me?  
  
The guy stays quiet.  
  
Ryoga: He might be your twin. (Laughs)  
  
Ranma: (Looking at Ryoga) (He is not happy.) Ha, Ha. Veery funny. (Turns to look at the guy again) Tell me who you are.  
  
Guy stays quiet.  
  
Ryoga: Doesn't look like he wants to talk. Well, who ever you are, you just leave Akane alone.  
  
Guy: I didn't do anything to Akane, Ryoga.  
  
The guy notices that he said something wrong and covers his mouth.  
  
Ryoga: How do you know my name?  
  
Guy: Well, I… (The guy looks around.) Oh, look at the time. I have to go. Bye.  
  
The guy runs off.  
  
Ryoga: Come back here. (Ryoga runs after the guy. He gets close to the guy and trips him.) Now are you going to talk?  
  
Guy: Why are you being so mean to me Ryoga? Did I do something wrong?  
  
Ryoga: I just want to know how you know me.  
  
Guy: Ok. Ok. I'll tell you, but not here. I like to tell you all in a place that isn't public.  
  
Ranma: There isn't many people out, so you can tell us here.  
  
Guy: (Sighs) Ok. If you want to know. I'm Junko.  
  
They are all surprised.  
  
Ranma: (Sad) Junko, your curse is to turn into a guy? That's terrible. (Pause) What's the name of the pond you fell in?  
  
Akane: RANMA.  
  
Ranma: It doesn't hurt to ask. (Looking at Junko-kun) Was the pond's name Nan-nii-chuan?  
  
Junko-kun: No. That's not the name of the pond. It has a weird name that I don't remember.  
  
Ranma: (Sighs) Ok. Thanks Junko. (A noise is heard. It's coming from Ranma.) All this running around has made me hunger. (He looks around.) Ukyo's restaurant is near by. Let's go there to eat.  
  
Junko-kun: I don't know. You remember what happened earlier.  
  
Ranma: Ukyo well of forgot all about that. Anyway, you are a guy now so she will not know it is you.  
  
Junko-kun: I want to apologize to her for that fight. I rather go in there as myself.  
  
Ranma: Ok. Let's get some hot water. (Ranma walks up to the restaurant and goes in.) Hi Ukyo. Do you have any hot water around?  
  
Ukyo: (Behind the counter) Yea. I do. What do you need it for sugar?  
  
Ranma: Nothing important. Just need it to wash something off.  
  
Ukyo: Ok, Ranma. (She goes to get some hot water and comes back out with bucket full of it.) How's this sugar?  
  
Ranma: Thanks Ukyo. (He runs outside and pours it slowly on Junko.) I hope that wasn't really hot.  
  
Junko: It wasn't.  
  
Ranma: Ok. Let's go in and eat.  
  
Ryoga: Wait. I don't want Junko going in there. I don't ever want Junko to go in a place where she might get hurt.  
  
Ranma: It's ok, Ryoga. I won't let Ukyo hurt her. I promise.  
  
Ryoga: Well…ok. (In an angry voice) But if Ukyo does hurt her, I'm going to beat the hell out of you. Get it?  
  
Ranma: Yea. I get it.  
  
They all start to go into the restaurant. Ukyo has her back to them then turns around.  
  
Ukyo: Hello. (She sees who it is.) Ran-chan. You came back. You hungry.  
  
Ranma: Yea, I am. And I brought some others with me.  
  
Ukyo: (Looking at the others) So, Akane and Ryoga are going to eat her?  
  
Ranma: Yes, and my cousin.  
  
Ukyo: (Surprised) Your cousin. Isn't your cousin that girl I met at school and had a fight with?  
  
Ranma: Yea.  
  
Ukyo: (Mad) Why did you let her in her? I don't want to see her.  
  
Junko: (Looking at Ukyo) I'm sorry about what happened earlier. Please forgive me. (She bows)  
  
Ukyo: I don't know  
  
Ranma: Come on Ukyo. Junko is very sorry about it. She has been feeling bad ever since that fight. Please forgive her.  
  
Ukyo: (Quiet for awhile) Ok. I forgive you. You all can have a seat and have some okonomiyaki on me.  
  
All together: Thanks.  
  
After everyone has eaten, they got to the Tendo Dojo. It's night now. None of them say a word about Junko's curse. Genma (as himself) kept asking and no one answered.  
  
Genma: Come on. Tell me.  
  
Ranma: No Pop. I'm not telling.  
  
Genma: I really want to know.  
  
Ranma: (Mad) NO. I'M NOT TELLING YOU. NOW GO TO BED.  
  
Ranma goes into his room and goes to sleep. Genma comes in the room and goes to sleep. Everybody else goes to sleep. But not Junko and Ryoga. They are both in Junko's room talking.  
  
Junko: It's nice of you to not tell anybody about my curse.  
  
Ryoga: Junko, you are my best friend. I would never tell anybody your secret.  
  
Junko: (Smiles) Thanks, Ryoga. Well, I'm starting to get tired. I'll see you in the morning.  
  
Ryoga: Ok, Junko.  
  
Ryoga leaves the room.  
  
Junko: (Getting into bed) I wonder what I'm going to do tomorrow. Might be another fun day like today.  
  
Junko goes to sleep.  
  
End 


	3. Surprises and Secrets

Surprises and Secrets  
  
Location: Tendo Dojo  
  
Open: Everybody is up and eating breakfast. Today there is no school because the school is still being fixed after the fight between Junko and Ukyo. Ranma and the others are talking about it.  
  
Ranma: It's great there isn't any school today. Anyway, Junko, you have thought about starting to go to Furinkan High right?  
  
Junko: Yes. I have thought about it. I'll start going when the school is fixed.  
  
Ranma: Ok.  
  
Ryoga: If Junko is going to start that school then I'm going too.  
  
Ranma: (Looking at Ryoga) Why?  
  
Ryoga: To protect Junko from the perverts there.  
  
Ranma: (Laughs alittle) Good idea, Ryoga.  
  
Junko: (Smiles) That's nice of you Ryoga.  
  
Genma: (Alittle annoyed) Junko, would you be quiet? I'm trying to think.  
  
Junko: (Being sarcastic) That's a first. I never knew you had a brain.  
  
Ranma and Ryoga laugh.  
  
Genma: (Alittle mad) You better take that back, girl.  
  
Junko: Why should I? It's true.  
  
Genma: (Mad) Junko, you stop that right now.  
  
Junko: No. She makes a face at him.  
  
Genma: (Really mad) That's it. Junko, I'm going to teach you lesson on how to respect your elders.  
  
Genma gets up and tries to grab Junko. Junko moves. Genma chases Junko through the house.  
  
Ryoga: Stop that old man, or I'm going to hurt you.  
  
Genma doesn't listen. He keeps chasing Junko. Then a crashing noise is heard. Everybody pauses after the noise is heard.  
  
Soun: What was that noise?  
  
Junko comes back into the dining room with her head down.  
  
Junko: I'm sorry Mr. Tendo. My uncle pushed me into on of the tables and a vase fell into the floor. It broke. I'm very sorry about that.  
  
Soun: It's ok. It's not your fault, Junko. Genma is the one that pushed you. I'll make him pay me back for the vase.  
  
Junko: (Smiling) Thank you Mr. Tendo.  
  
Genma comes into the dining room after he hears what Soun says.  
  
Genma: I'm not paying for that vase. Junko ran into it. I didn't push her. Make her pay for it.  
  
Junko is mad.  
  
Soun: She wouldn't have ran into it if you were not chasing her around the house, Genma. So, you have to pay for it.  
  
Genma: (Mad) Ok. I'll pay for it. (Looks at Junko) Get out of my sight.  
  
Junko: (Mad) Ok, fine. I'm leaving.  
  
Junko goes out the front doors.  
  
Ryoga: (Really mad) Look what you did. You made Junko leave. I'm going to make you pay for that. (Genma sees Ryoga coming for him but can't move in time. Ryoga punches Genma hard. Genma is in pain.) That's what you get for hurting Junko's feelings.  
  
Junko is walking away from the Tendo's. While she is walking she sees a girl with long purple hair, riding a bike. She stops.  
  
Junko (Speaking to the girl on a bike) Hello.  
  
The girl on the bike stops. She looks at Junko. The girl is Shampoo.  
  
Shampoo: Nihou. Shampoo hasn't see girl before. Who are you?  
  
Junko: (Smiles) My name is Junko Saotome.  
  
Shampoo: (Surprised) What!? How girl have last name as Ranma?  
  
Junko: You know my cousin. I'm staying with him right now.  
  
Shampoo starts to get mad.  
  
Shampoo: You staying with Ranma? Why?  
  
Junko: Well, I don't have any place to stay at so Ranma is letting me stay at his place.  
  
Shampoo: Why don't you leave, Ranma!  
  
Junko: (Confused) What are you talking about?  
  
Shampoo: Shampoo thinks you are going to take Ranma away.  
  
Junko: I don't understand.  
  
Shampoo: You trying to marry Ranma.  
  
Junko: WHAT!? I'm not going to do that. What made you think of that?  
  
Shampoo: You cousin to Ranma. Some cousins marry each other.  
  
Junko: You are sick. I never heard of anything like that in my life. I'm going to go back to the Tendo's now.  
  
Junko starts to walk away. Shampoo jumps off her bike and stops Junko.  
  
Shampoo: Shampoo no let you go there.  
  
Junko: Why?  
  
Shampoo: Shampoo don't want you near Ranma.  
  
Junko: Oh. That sick thought of yours again. I told you already, I'm not going to marry Ranma.  
  
Shampoo: You lie. You try to take Ranma from Shampoo.  
  
Junko: I'm not lying. Now let me pass.  
  
Junko pushes Shampoo away.  
  
Shampoo: Shampoo won't let you.  
  
Shampoo starts to fight with Junko. Junko doesn't want to fight Shampoo so she dodges whatever Shampoo throws at her. Not far from there a guy is seen. He has long brown hair. Not brushed. With a black coat with a yellow shirt under it on. While he is walking he hears a fight going on.  
  
Guy: What is that? I'll go see.  
  
He walks in the direction of the fight. Then he gets to a wall. He climbs it. Then he sees the fight.  
  
Guy: Hmm. Two girls are fighting. (Then he looks over to Junko. He is surprised.) Is that Junko Saotome? It has been a month since I last say her. What is she doing here? (He sees that she isn't fighting back.) Why isn't she fighting back? Is something wrong with her? (Then he looks over at Shampoo.) Huh? Is that an Amazon? What's an Amazon doing here? I better do something before that Amazon hurts Junko. (He gets out the staff he has with him.) I don't use this much but I'll just use it to knock some sense into that Amazon.  
  
He throws it at Shampoo and it hits her in the head. Shampoo falls down and is out cold.  
  
Junko: (Surprised) What happened? (She walks over to Shampoo and sees the staff.) Where did this come from? (She picks it up.) Wait a minute. I've seen this staff before.  
  
The guy jumps down from the wall and walks up to Junko.  
  
Guy: Hello Junko. I haven't seen you in awhile.  
  
Junko turns around and looks at the guy.  
  
Junko: (Smiles) I haven't seen you in awhile too, Kas. Thank you for helping me. Here's your staff.  
  
Junko hands the staff to Kas.  
  
Kas: (Taking the staff from Junko) That girl you were fighting was an Amazon. You could have got hurt fighting her.  
  
Junko: I didn't start the fight. She did.  
  
Kas: Amazons are like that. They always start fights. It was good I was here. What are you doing here?  
  
Junko: I'm staying with my cousin.  
  
Kas: Why?  
  
Junko: Well, my father had an accident and I can't stay at my house anymore.  
  
Kas: What kind of accident?  
  
Junko: Someone pushed him off a cliff.  
  
Kas: (Surprised) What!? Tell me who did this. I'll hunt them down and make them pay for this.  
  
Junko: The guy's name is Akira. He mostly wears all black. He might have followed me here. I don't know where he is right now.  
  
Kas: That's ok. I'll just stay around here and watch for him.  
  
Junko: (Smiles) Okay. If you are going to be staying around here, why don't you stay at my cousin's place. We have room for one more.  
  
Kas: I don't know.  
  
Junko: Please, Kas. I want you to meet my cousin and the others. Please.  
  
Kas: Okay, okay. I'll stay.  
  
Junko: Thanks Kas. Follow me.  
  
They walk toward the Tendo Dojo. When they get there Kas looks around.  
  
Kas: This is a big house.  
  
Junko: Yea it is. This is the Tendo Dojo. Come in.  
  
They go in. They start to go toward the dining room. Everybody is in there.  
  
Ranma: (Mad at Genma) Pop, why do you have to be like that to Junko? Why can't you be nice to her?  
  
Genma: (Mad) Why do I have to be? I never liked her in the first place.  
  
Ryoga: (Really mad at Genma) You better be nicer to her or I will beat the living hell out of you again. I don't like people who are nasty to Junko.  
  
Outside of the dining room.  
  
Kas: What is going on in there?  
  
Junko: (Sighs) It's about my Uncle Genma. He said something nasty to me and I left the house because of it. (Mad) He makes me so mad. He has never been nice to me. I hate him. (Lighting up) Sorry about that. I get like that when I talk about him.  
  
Kas: I might like to have a talk with your uncle later.  
  
Junko: Come on Kas. Let's go into the dining room.  
  
They both go in.  
  
Junko: Hi everybody. I'm back.  
  
Everyone turns around and looks at Junko.  
  
Ranma and Ryoga together: Glad you're back, Junko.  
  
Genma: (Mad) Why did you come back?  
  
Junko: (Mad) Because I wanted to. And why don't you be nice, we have company.  
  
Everyone looks at Kas.  
  
Ranma: Who is this?  
  
Kas: My name is Kas.  
  
Ranma: (Laughing a little) Kas? What kind of name is that?  
  
Kas: (Walks up to Ranma, mad) What do you mean by that?  
  
Ranma: (Stops laughing and starts to sweat) I didn't mean anything. I just never heard that name before. That's all.  
  
Kas: Better not laugh again about my name.  
  
Ranma: (A little nervous) Ok. I won't.  
  
Kas: Good.  
  
Junko: Can Kas stay here for a while, please?  
  
Ranma: (Looking at Kas then to Junko) Um…sure. He can stay here.  
  
Junko: (Smiling) Thank you, Ranma. Kas, I'll show you your room.  
  
Kas follows Junko.  
  
Kas: Do you practice here a lot, Junko?  
  
Junko: Well, I haven't really practiced here yet.  
  
Kas: Do you want to practice with me later?  
  
Junko: Sure. I can do that now if you want. I don't have anything to do right now.  
  
Kas: Okay.  
  
Junko shows Kas his room and he finds out that he has to share it with Ranma, Genma, and Ryoga. He isn't too happy about it. Then they head for the dojo.  
  
Junko: This is it. You want to start.  
  
Kas: No, I don't normally start fights, I'll let you have the first attack.  
  
Junko: Ok. Here I come!  
  
Junko runs to Kas and attacks with her fist, but he simply dodged to the side. Junko was surprised as she whirled and renewed her attack. This time Kas simply grabbed her fist and spun around, sending her through the wall and back into the dining room. She crashed through the table and into the wall.  
  
Kas: Oops. A little too hard, wasn't it?  
  
Junko: (Getting up) I'm Ok. Don't worry! I can put up with a lot more than that.  
  
Ryoga: WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?!  
  
Kas: Oh, great. Please don't start.  
  
Ryoga stands up.  
  
Junko: Ryoga, don't.  
  
Ryoga: I'm going to rip you apart, Kas!  
  
Kas: Oh, please. You don't know how many Amazons have told me that before I smashed them.  
  
Ryoga lunges at Kas.  
  
Ryoga: Eat this!  
  
Kas slid underneath his attack, and grabbed Ryoga's shoulders. Forcing him to do a face plant, Ryoga skidded into the other room.  
  
Kas: (Sighs) As I said, don't even try, but do they listen, nooooo.  
  
Junko: Did you have to hurt him that…  
  
Shampoo: YOU! (Points at Junko) How you beat Shampoo so easy?  
  
Junko: I didn't do it!  
  
Shampoo: Yes, you did. Shampoo beat you now!  
  
Kas: No, you won't.  
  
Shampoo looks at Kas.  
  
Kas: You have to beat me first, you stupid Amazon.  
  
Shampoo: Who you?  
  
Kas: (Pulls a gold medallion from under his yellow shirt) I am Amazon Hunter Kas! You will die!  
  
Shampoo: Eek! Hunter! Shampoo hear of you! You hunt Amazons at Amazon Village! You beat Houng Shirtri, she Amazon Legend!  
  
Kas: That would be me. Now, brace yourself! I held back last time because I don't want Junko to think I'm completely heartless. She may be my only friend in the world, but I won't hold off a second meeting!  
  
Shampoo: Oh, you want fight. (Looks around and sees Ranma. She runs up to him and gets behind him.) Ranma protect Shampoo.  
  
Ranma: SHAMPOO!  
  
Kas: You are a coward! Quit hiding and fight me.  
  
Ranma: Hey, Kas. Could you do this outside?  
  
Shampoo: Ranma won't protect Shampoo?  
  
Ranma: I don't really want to get into this fight.  
  
Shampoo: (Mad at Ranma) Ranma coward. Shampoo going now.  
  
Shampoo leaves. Kas starts to run after her when Junko grabs him by the arm.  
  
Kas: (Stops and looks at Junko) Let go of me.  
  
Junko: No, Kas. I don't want you to chase after her. If you really want to, do it without me knowing of it. Please?  
  
Kas: (Doesn't move) Ok. I won't. But the next time I see her I'm going after her to finish her off, understand?  
  
Junko: (Letting go of Kas' arm) I understand. Do you want to have dinner?  
  
Kas: Not anymore. That stupid Amazon, they always manage to ruin my appetite. I think I'll go for a walk to let off my frustration instead. (Leaves)  
  
Nabiki: What's with him?  
  
Junko: I don't know. I'm going to see what it is.  
  
Ryoga: What for? That guy is a weirdo. You don't need to talk to him. Stay here and forget about him.  
  
Junko: (Going toward the door) I'm going to talk with him.  
  
Ranma: Don't you want your dinner?  
  
Junko: No. I'm not hungry. (She leaves)  
  
She walks for awhile and sees Kas. She follows him. Kas stops walking.  
  
Kas: (Without turning around) I know you are following me Junko. Don't worry about me. I'm fine.  
  
Junko: Well, I couldn't help worrying. You left all of a sudden. I just want to talk like friends. (She walks up to Kas) So, what's bothering you?  
  
Kas: Maybe I should fill you in on my past. I lived in Canada as a child, happy as can be. Back then I was considered human, couldn't be more happy to be with anyone. Then my family went on a vacation to China. (Kas bites his lip)  
  
Junko: (Puts her hand on Kas' shoulder) I'm listening. Just like you did when I was trying to get over the shock of my father's death.  
  
Kas: (Brushes her hand off) They came across the Amazon Village. The Amazon named Houng Hirutri had something against tourists or something, and killed them all. I hunted her down and (Spreads his hands), well you get the point. I've been the person you now see before you since.  
  
Junko: (Stands quiet for awhile) I know how you feel. (Pause) After meeting that girl Shampoo, I now know they are heartless like what you said. (Looks up at the sky) It's starting to get dark. (Looks at Kas) I'm going back to the Tendo's house. If you want to come back with me, you can. But if you don't want to, I won't force you to come.  
  
Kas: I had a place picked out already. Feel free to join me if you want. (Brightens up) Here, come with me. I'll show you where I'm staying.  
  
Junko: Well, ok. I just need to tell everybody I'm going somewhere with you. I'll be right back.  
  
Kas: Ok.  
  
Junko walks off. She gets back to the Tendo Dojo and goes in. She goes to the dining room.  
  
Ranma: Junko, your back. I was worried.  
  
Ryoga: Me too. That Kas guy didn't do anything to you, did he?  
  
Junko: (Smiles) No. Nothing bad happened. All we did is talk. I just came back to tell you that I'm going with Kas somewhere.  
  
Ryoga: (Getting up) What? Why do you want to?  
  
Junko: Because, Kas asked me if I wanted to come with him and I said yes.  
  
Ryoga: I'm going to come with you then.  
  
Junko: Ryoga, it's going to be fine. Nothing bad is going to happen. I'll see you all later.  
  
Junko leaves.  
  
Ryoga: I'm going to follow her. I'm not letting someone hurt her.  
  
Ryoga leaves.  
  
Ranma: Ryoga doesn't need to worry about her all the time. She can take care of herself.  
  
Akane: That's true. Let's continue dinner, ok?  
  
Ranma: Sure.  
  
Everyone starts to eat dinner. Meanwhile, Junko comes back to Kas.  
  
Junko: Ok, Kas. I told everybody I am going with you. So, what is this place you are going to?  
  
Kas: You'll see when we get there.  
  
Junko: Ok.  
  
Kas and Junko walk off. Right behind them is Ryoga. Neither Kas nor Junko notice Ryoga.  
  
Ryoga: (In his mind) He better not do anything to her or I'm going to tear him up!  
  
Kas: (Walking) You know, you're the only friend I have right now. So, if you ever get into trouble with anyone at all while I'm around, I can and will beat them.  
  
Junko: (Smiles) Thanks Kas. Just as long as you don't kill them while I'm there.  
  
Kas: (Eyes darting all over) Uh, Junko? Can I tell you something, um, important?  
  
Junko: (Looking at Kas) Sure. You can tell me anything. We're friends.  
  
Ryoga: (In his mind) What's he up to? I like to know what he has to say that is important.  
  
Ryoga is quiet and listens to what Kas and Junko are saying.  
  
Kas: I, uh, um... (In head) Dammit! I can be blunt about it any other time! Why not now!? (To Junko) Uh, Junko, would you, I mean, uh, would you mind if I, gah! I can't get it out!  
  
Junko notices that Kas is having a problem saying something.  
  
Junko: (Worried) Kas, what's wrong?  
  
Ryoga: (In his mind) What's wrong with him? Does he have a problem talking? He's acting like an idiot.  
  
Kas: Arrrg! Junko! (Yelling) There is a reason why I'm here! J-Junko, (Very quietly) I-I love you... (Turns away fast)  
  
Stunned silence  
  
Junko: (Quiet for awhile then looks at Kas, blushing alittle) You love me? I don't know what to say. (Starting to blush more) I never had a guy come up to me and say that before.  
  
Junko starts to get closer to Kas and smiles. Ryoga hears this.  
  
Ryoga: (Surprised) What the…? He likes Junko? I don't know about this.  
  
Ryoga starts to get closer and jumps toward a wall that is closer to them, but he misses. A splash is heard.  
  
Junko: (Surprised by the noise) What's that? (Looking toward the wall) It sounds like there is somebody behind that wall.  
  
Kas: (Looking toward the wall) There better not be. (An angry look comes up on his face.)  
  
Junko: I'll go and see.  
  
Junko walks toward the wall. Then she looks behind it. She sees a black pig with a bandana on.  
  
Junko: (Surprised) Where did you come from? I haven't seen you in awhile.  
  
Kas is surprised by what Junko says. Junko comes back from behind the wall.  
  
Kas: Who was over there?  
  
Junko: (Smiling) There wasn't a person behind there, just this pig. (In her arms was the black pig.) I met this pig on my trip here. (The pig sighs. She starts to cuddle it. Then she lefts him up to look at him face to face. The pig is alittle surprised.) (Talking to the pig) You are so cute. (Then she turns him around, where he can see Kas.) (To Kas) Isn't he cute?  
  
The look on the pig's face changes. An angry look comes up on his face.  
  
Kas: (Making an angry face back) When I see that thing, I see supper for very obvious reasons. However, he's yours so I won't go near him.  
  
Junko: Well, now. Changing already, I see.  
  
Junko moves the pig down alittle so, it's not in Kas' face.  
  
Kas: Hey, I've never had these feelings for someone before. It's a whole new thing for me.  
  
The pig looks at Kas and is mad about the eating comment. He starts to move and gets out of Junko's hands. Then he jumps at Kas, biting his nose.  
  
Junko: (Surprised at what has happened) Oh, my. I don't know what has got into him.  
  
Kas: (Yelling) Dammit! Pig! Your DEAD! (Kas grabs on to the pig and tosses him into a hot tub in someone's yard, across the wall.) Stupid pig.  
  
A splash is heard  
  
Junko: (Looking at Kas) You did have to be so mean to it. I'm going to go see if it is alright.  
  
Junko starts to go toward the wall. On the other side of the wall Ryoga comes up.  
  
Ryoga: (In his mind) What happened? (He hears Junko's voice saying that see is coming over to where he is. Then he looks down at himself.) Oh, no. I can't let Junko see me like this.  
  
Ryoga starts to look around and sees his backpack near a tree, close to the pond he fell in earlier. He runs over there and gets some clothes. He gets dressed.  
  
Junko: I'm going to get on this wall and look around for the pig.  
  
Kas: I don't want to find that pig, after what that bastard did to my nose. If I do find it, I'm going to hurt it.  
  
Junko: (Looking at Kas) Kas, I know you are mad at the pig but don't hurt it, please?  
  
Kas: Okay, I won't.  
  
Ryoga: (Hearing that Junko is about to jump on top of the wall) (In his mind) I better hid. (He looks at the tree near him.) I'll climb this tree.  
  
Ryoga climbs up the tree without being seen.  
  
Junko: (Getting on top of the wall) I don't see it. (She starts to call out to see if it would come out.) Here piggy. Here piggy, piggy.  
  
Ryoga: (In his mind) First I'm called P-chan, now I'm being called piggy. This is so embarrassing.  
  
Kas: (Getting on the wall) I don't see it. Let's just go on. I think it might find you later.  
  
Junko: I'm going to look some more. (She jumps down from the wall and into the yard. She starts to walk around looking for the pig. Then see gets under the tree that Ryoga is hiding in.) I don't see it anywhere.  
  
Ryoga: (In his mind) Junko, please don't look up. Please don't look up. (A creaking noise is heard.) What's that sound?  
  
Junko: (Hearing the creaking sound) What's that?  
  
Junko starts to look around.  
  
Kas: There might be someone near by.  
  
Kas looks around too. Ryoga hears the sound again, but much louder. He looks down and sees the branch that he is standing on is giving way.  
  
Ryoga: (In his mind) This is not good.  
  
Then the branch breaks. The branch and Ryoga fall. Junko sees the branch coming at her and lets out a scream. Kas turns around to see dust.  
  
Kas: Junko! Junko, where are you?  
  
Kas runs up to where the dust is. The dust starts to clear. When the dust has cleared away, Kas sees the branch to the right of Junko. Then he looks over at Junko. The look on Kas' face changes. When the branch fell, Junko fell backwards onto her back. Ryoga fell on top of her. Ryoga starts to wake up, and sees that he is on top of Junko. He moves away from her, and has his back to the tree. Junko starts to get up.  
  
Junko: (Looks at Ryoga, surprised) Ryoga, where did you come from?  
  
Ryoga: Well, you see…I…um…(In his mind) What can I say to her? I can't tell her that I was following her and Kas.  
  
Kas: (Politely turned away) You know, if you're gonna spy on her, try and do so with a little decency. I may not have been in school since I was 10, but it doesn't take an idiot to find out what you were doing.  
  
Ryoga: Uh, Junko, I didn't mean anything, honest!  
  
Kas bats him upside the head with his staff  
  
Kas: Baka. Get out of my sight.  
  
Ryoga: (Standing up) No!  
  
Kas: Do you want another beating? I'll gladly deal one out to prove to all I'm not afraid to use force!  
  
Ryoga: Ok. I'll fight you.  
  
Junko: Stop it! I don't want you two fighting.  
  
Ryoga starts to come at Kas. Kas stands his ground. When Ryoga is close enough to hit Kas, Kas starts to move to block. Before anything can happen, Junko gets in-between them and pushes them back from each other.  
  
Junko: (Alittle mad) I don't want you fighting each other! (She starts to calm down and looks at Ryoga.) Ryoga, can we talk?  
  
Ryoga: Sure, Junko.  
  
Junko: (Looking at Kas) I'm going to go have a word with Ryoga. I'll be right back.  
  
Kas is quiet. Junko and Ryoga walk off. They don't go to far.  
  
Ryoga: Junko, I'm sorry about this. I didn't mean to follow you.  
  
Junko: Why were you?  
  
Ryoga: Ok I'll tell you. I can't keep secrets from you. Well, I followed you because of Kas. I don't really trust him. I thought he might do something bad to you. I don't want that to happen. You're like a sister to me.  
  
Junko: That's why you followed us. Did you hear what we were talking about?  
  
Ryoga: (Sighs) Sorry but yes. I did hear what Kas told you. I'm sorry for eavesdropping  
  
Junko: That's ok. Don't worry about me, Ryoga. Kas won't do anything to me. (She turns away, then looks back at Ryoga.) I did forget to ask you something. Did you see a little black pig? I'm looking for it.  
  
Ryoga: (He looks down) Yes, I did see it and I know where it is.  
  
Junko: (Smiling) That's great. Where is it?  
  
Ryoga: (Looking at Junko) Right here.  
  
Junko: (Confused) I don't see it here. What do you mean?  
  
Ryoga: Well, what I mean is that…(Quietly) I'm the pig.  
  
Junko: (Still confused) I don't understand.  
  
Ryoga: I'm the pig you are looking for. I should of told you this before. I been to China and went to Jusenkyo. I fell into one of the ponds. That pig you saw is my curse.  
  
Ryoga looks down.  
  
Junko (Very surprised) Oh! Ryoga, that's terrible. I'm so sorry for what I have done with you when you were the pig.  
  
Ryoga: (Looking at Junko) Don't worry about it Junko. Things like that happen. I'm going to go back to the Tendo's. I'm still sorry about following you and Kas.  
  
Junko: (Smiles) Ok, Ryoga. I'll see you back at the Tendo's later.  
  
Ryoga leaves. Junko walks back to where Kas is.  
  
Junko: I had a talk with him. He told me why he was following us. He didn't stay too long. He went back home.  
  
Kas: Uh, ok. I need to talk to you. Uh, Junko, would you mind if um, if you come to a little restaurant I found the other day?  
  
Junko: (Walking up to him) Sure, I would love to.  
  
Junko is now right next to him.  
  
Kas: (Is visibly unnerved) Uhhhhh, Ok! It's called the Cat Cafe. A ramen shop actually.  
  
They start walking.  
  
---Time passes---  
  
Junko and Kas are standing in front of the shop. Kas takes a deep breath and starts to walk up to the door when two little blurs land next to him and Junko.  
  
Lin-Lin/Lun-Lun: Hunter! We kill you for what you do to older sister Houng!  
  
Junko: (Surprised) What now? Can stuff like this happen when I'm not around, please? (Gets closer to Kas) Kas, what are going to do?  
  
Kas: I let you two live for a reason. You are young; you still have a chance to denounce your Amazon heritage. But it seems to me that you both have a death wish. (Looks at Junko) This is an unavoidable fight. I'm sorry Junko. Stand back because things are about to get ugly.  
  
Kas draws his staff and faces the little amazons, who are visibly unnerved. And Junko steps back. In hopes of a surprise attack, both Lin-Lin and Lun- Lun charge. Kas blocked both attacks with the ends of his staff then using the upper end of the staff, hooks Lin-Lin's pitchfork and pulls it from her hands. Kas jumped over Lun-Lun's attack and landed some distance behind her.  
  
Junko: (Alittle scared) Kas be careful. I don't want you to get hurt. (She moves away some more to let Kas have more room to move.) (In her mind) I would like to help Kas fight this Amazons, but I don't know what to do.  
  
Lin-Lin: Hey! Girl! Why you with Hunter? He dangerous person!  
  
Kas: I'm dangerous to those I hate, ya stupid Amazon! Learn what my personality is before you judge it! Here's your stupid pitchfork back. Now get out of my sight! (Tosses pitchfork at Lin-Lin)  
  
Lin-Lin/Lun-Lun: No! We beat and avenge big sister Houng.  
  
Kas: Your funeral.  
  
The twins leaped into the air just as Shampoo came in from behind Kas. Thing was, he didn't know Shampoo was there.  
  
Junko: (Looking over to where Kas is) Oh, no. Not her again.  
  
Shampoo: What noise? (She looks up and sees Lin-Lin and Lun-Lun.) (In her mind) Why they here? (Then she turns and sees Kas.) That why. That hunter again. (To Kas) Hey, you. What you do in front of Shampoo's restaurant?  
  
Kas: (Whirled and spotted Shampoo. Instantly, he was defensive.) I was going to treat Junko to a meal here, but not now. (To Junko) I'm gonna need your help. Those twins will kill you so I'll handle the little horrors. I hope you can just hold the big one back until I can help you. Is that ok?  
  
Junko: (Looking at Kas) Okay. I can handle it. (To Shampoo) Hey, you. Come and get me.  
  
Junko makes a face at Shampoo.  
  
Shampoo: (Mad) Why you. Shampoo make you pay.  
  
Shampoo runs at Junko. When Shampoo is close to Junko she tries to kick her, but Junko jumps over the kick. Junko jumps on top of a wall.  
  
Junko: Come on. Can you do better then that?  
  
Shampoo: Girl in big trouble.  
  
Shampoo jumps up on the wall. Junko starts running on the wall.  
  
Junko: Come and catch me.  
  
Shampoo runs after her. Then Junko stops running, because she was at the edge of the wall. Shampoo is right behind her. Junko turns around but Shampoo gets a kick in before she can dodge it. Junko starts to lose her balance on the wall and starts to fall backwards. But before she starts falling she sends a kick at Shampoo, making her fall off the other side of the wall. A splash is heard, on the side that Junko fall. Shampoo gets up off the ground and starts to get back on top of the wall to look for Junko. Junko-kun gets out of the water. Junko-kun looks up and sees Shampoo, then jumps up on the wall. Shampoo turns and is about to kick again when she got a good look at Junko-kun.  
  
Shampoo: (Happy) Ranma. Why you here? Shampoo happy you here.  
  
Shampoo goes over there and starts hugging Junko-kun.  
  
Junko-kun: (Embarrassed) Could you not hug me please.  
  
Shampoo: Why Ranma? You help Shampoo fight bad man over there. (Pointing at Kas)  
  
Junko-kun: …  
  
Before Junko-kun can say anything, Shampoo drags him over to where Kas is. Kas is still fighting Lin-Lin and Lun-Lun.  
  
Shampoo: (To Kas) Hey, bad man. You in trouble now. Girl that was with you is gone. Now you alone. Ranma, come to help Shampoo. (To Junko-kun) Right Ranma? (Hugging his arm)  
  
Junko-kun: (More embarrassed) …  
  
Kas: (Blocks hit from the pitchfork) Dammit! Junko! Help!  
  
Kas whirls and smashes Junko-kun in the head with his foot. He flies back a few feet and Kas returned his full attention to the twins. He brought his staff down lightly on top of Lun-Lun's skull and knocked her unconscious, then ducked really fast as Shampoo made a flying kick at the back of his head. She kept going and into the restaurant. Kas kicked Lin-Lin in the side and she landed on top of Lun-Lun.  
  
Kas: (Turning to find the guy that he smashed in the face) Where are you? I ain't done yet!  
  
*Splash* Kas was hit with a bucket of water from behind. A distinctly female "eek" was heard and Kas jumped on top of the building and ran to the other side. Junko-kun heard the scream but didn't get up.  
  
Junko-kun: (In his mind) Why did Kas have to kick me so damn hard?  
  
Junko-kun gets up and looks around. He sees the twins are out cold. Then he starts to go toward the restaurant. Shampoo comes out and sees him.  
  
Shampoo: Where bad man go? (Sees Junko-kun) Ranma, are you alright?  
  
Shampoo gives Junko-kun a hug.  
  
Junko-kun: Yea, I'm alright. Could you not hug me.  
  
Shampoo: (Looking at Junko-kun) You hurt? Shampoo sorry for hurting Ranma. (She starts looking around.) Shampoo can't find bad man. You know where he go?  
  
Junko-kun: No. I'm going to go look for him. You go back in the restaurant, ok?  
  
Shampoo: Ok, Ranma. Shampoo do. (She starts to go in but then looks at Junko-kun.) Wait Ranma. Before you go, Shampoo have ramen for you. (Shampoo goes back in and comes back out with a bowl of ramen soup. She hands it to Junko-kun.) You eat when looking for bad man. So you later, Ranma.  
  
Junko-kun is quiet. Shampoo goes back into the restaurant. Junko-kun looks at the bowl of ramen soup.  
  
Junko-kun: I was going to go some place to eat with Kas. But, I'm getting really hungry now. (Junko-kun eats the ramen fast and all that is left in the bowl was some hot water. He puts the bowl down.) Now I'm going to look for Kas. (He jumps on top of the Cat Café and looks around, then starts yelling.) Kas! Kas, where are you? I just want to talk with you. I forgive you for kicking me so hard in the head. Please come out. (He doesn't see a thing. He jumps down from the roof to the ground. A sad look comes up on his face.) Why did he go?  
  
Junko-kun looks over to where Lin-Lin and Lun-Lun are. They are starting to move.  
  
Lin-Lin/Lun-Lun: Where bad man go?  
  
Junko-kun: He left.  
  
Lin-Lin/Lun-Lun: (Looking at Junko-kun) Ranma!  
  
They go over the Junko-kun and start hugging him.  
  
Junko-kun: Would you not hug me.  
  
Lin-Lin: Why Ranma?  
  
Junko-kun: (Thinking of a lie) Well…I don't feel like it. Anyway, that guy you were fighting is gone. Why don't you two go home now.  
  
Lun-Lun: If you beat bad man, then we go home. Bye Ranma.  
  
Lin-Lin and Lun-Lun leave.  
  
Junko-kun: (Relieved) Good, they are gone now. (Starts looking around) No one is watching me.  
  
Junko-kun gets the bowl and pours some of the hot water on himself. She is back to herself.  
  
Junko: Now I'm going to look for Kas again. (She gets back on top of the Cat Café again and starts to yell.) Kas, It's me Junko. Where are you? Please come back. (She sits down and looks down at her feet.) Why did he leave me all alone here?  
  
A tear starts to go down her cheek. A hand falls on Junko's shoulder. She turned and found herself face to face with another Amazon. This Amazon had long brown hair like Kas', only combed. She wore a tight fitting black top that had a red Maple Leaf on the left breast. Her pants were black and baggy.  
  
Amazon: Why Junko so sad?  
  
Junko was stunned! This Amazon knew her by name! Junko was on her feet in a flash.  
  
Junko: H-How do you know my name!? I've never met you before!  
  
Amazon: It Kas. This another secret Kas keep from you. Junko call Amazon- half Red, ok?  
  
Junko just stared, stunned.  
  
Red: (Laughing) Junko too easy to amaze.  
  
Junko belted Red upside the head and she shut up fast. Red stood there in obvious shock.  
  
Junko: THAT was for making me cry!  
  
Red didn't move. Then her eyes did the strangest thing: they turned red! She jumped off the side of the building and landed in front of the Ramen- shop. A few shouts, a crash, and finally Shampoo flew out the front door, and landed gracefully on her feet.  
  
Shampoo: What Amazon sister want with Shampoo?  
  
Red: (In pissed voice) Your life!  
  
Junko looked down and saw Red with Shampoo. She didn't know what was going to happen.  
  
Junko: (Wiping a tear from her face) I hope nothing bad happens.  
  
Shampoo gracefully dodged the deadly blow from Red.  
  
Red: DIE stupid Amazon!  
  
Shampoo: (Thinking) Where Shampoo here that before? (Realizing it) That no Amazon! That Hunter! But how he turn to sister Amazon all of sudden?  
  
Red: (Calming down a bit, realizing that this approach won't get her nowhere) Mmmmm, this taking too long. Red beat you in different fashion. (Takes a defensive stance)  
  
Shampoo attacks, taking the bait. Red kicked Shampoo hard in the stomach, then followed up with an elbow in the side of the head. Shampoo flew a few feet and landed face first on the ground. She looked up with her sight hazed with pain, a gash bleeding freely. From out of nowhere Red pulled up a kettle of water and then poured it on herself, turning into Kas. As she changed to a he, the clothes changed back to his other style.  
  
Kas: (Eyes burning intense red and holding a hunting knife menacingly) Now I will finish what I started a few hours ago.  
  
Junko looks down at Kas again and sees that he is himself, not Red. Then she sees the hunting knife in Kas' hands. She wants to turn away and not watch this but she can't.  
  
Junko: (Quietly to herself) This is all my fault. I shouldn't of belted him like that. Because of that he's mad. I should go down there and apologize to him. (She looks down at Shampoo. She sees the Shampoo can't move very well.0 Kas is going to kill her. I don't think I can do anything about it. (Then a thought came up) I got an idea.  
  
Junko jumps down from the roof and lands close to Kas. She walks up to him.  
  
Junko: Kas. I came to apologize for what I did to you on the roof. I didn't mean it. Please forgive me.  
  
Kas: (Surprised) W-what?  
  
Junko: I'm apologizing for what I did on the roof. If you need proof, here it is.  
  
Junko hugs Kas, who get the most unlikely face on. He began to sweat, nervous as all hell.  
  
Kas: Um, I, ah, apology accepted. I guess.  
  
Shampoo in the meantime stood up and looked at Kas with a new look on her face: fear.  
  
Shampoo: (In her mind) Shampoo better get out of here. Hunter close to killing Shampoo.  
  
Shampoo quietly runs off without anybody seeing her.  
  
Junko: (Smiling) Thank you Kas. Can we go somewhere else? I don't like this place.  
  
Kas: Lets. I have no intentions to stick around here anymore.  
  
Kas picks her up and holds her in his arms for a moment, not wanting to move. After a minute or two, he jumped on top of the stonewall and made grand leaps from building to building with Junko in his arms.  
  
Kas: Where to? You name it, I'll pay for it.  
  
Junko: (Blushing and smiling) Well, I don't really know this place that much. So I don't know where restaurants are around here. There is one that my cousin showed me. It's an okonomiyaki restaurant. It's very good.  
  
Kas: Mm. What ever you say goes.  
  
Kas follows Junko's directions and eventually find themselves in front of a small shop. Kas sniffs the air.  
  
Junko: What do you smell?  
  
Kas: Something that isn't very good to smell. Amazons and steel make a very distinct smell at close quarters.  
  
Kas grunts as he jumped very hard. Right where they were, a knife hit the ground.  
  
Lin-Lin/Lun-Lun: DIE HUNTER!!  
  
Junko: (Sighing) Not those two again. I thought I told them to go home. I saw them leave. They must of not listened to me. (Sighing again) Kas, do you know a way to get them off our backs?  
  
Kas shook his head.  
  
Kas: Nope. Other than kicking their heads in, no.  
  
Kas dodged to the left, then the right. Every time with Junko in his arms.  
  
Kas: Piss off Amazon!  
  
Junko: (To Lin-Lin and Lun-Lun) Why don't you two go home?  
  
Lin-Lin/Lun-Lun: (To Junko) You no tell us what to do. We stay until Hunter die. If you get in way, we kill you too.  
  
Junko is shocked.  
  
Kas: WHAT!?!  
  
Junko: ...  
  
Kas: (Shaking with rage) You, you stupid amazons. (Obviously trying to keep calm) You will die for even thinking about harming Junko! You're just lucky I have no intentions of putting her down!  
  
Junko: (Shocked at Kas' protectiveness then starts to blush) Kas, that's sweet of you. I feel safe with you.  
  
Lin-Lin and Lun-Lun look at each other then look back at Kas  
  
Lun-Lun: We have idea. We make you drop her. Right Lin-Lin?  
  
Lin-Lin: (Nodding) Yes. Here we come, Hunter.  
  
Lin-Lin and Lun-Lun run at Kas.  
  
Kas: Catch me if you can! (Kas begins to leap from rooftop to rooftop, the Amazons close behind. After a minute of this, Kas' strength begins to wan.) (Thinking) I can't keep this up! (Notices he is near the park where he found his newest home) That's it! I'll lose them in that little underground passageway! I'll probably get lost myself, but with Junko here...  
  
Kas: I have an idea! (Quickly explains his plan) What do you think?  
  
Junko: Sounds like a good idea. Go for it. I trust you.  
  
Kas: At least someone does.  
  
Kas leaps into the park and runs as fast as possible to the other end of the room. It was large and circular, with roots of trees coming out of the ceiling. He ran at full speed down one corridor and the Amazons followed. They all emerge in a dead end.  
  
Kas: Crap. Well, I guess we stand and fight here.  
  
Very reluctantly, he puts Junko down. Both Kas and Junko assume a fighting stance.  
  
Junko: (To Lin-Lin and Lun-Lun) Ok. You want to fight. Then come at me.  
  
Lin-Lin: Girl want to fight us. Then girl die with Hunter. (Looking at Lun- Lun) You fight girl. I fight Hunter.  
  
Lun-Lun: Ok.  
  
Lun-Lun runs at Junko and tries to hit her but Junko moves out of the way and kicks her hard. Lin-Lin gets her pitchfork and starts to come at Kas with it. Kas whipped out his staff and smashed Lin-Lin's hand, making her drop the pitchfork. Kas drew his knife and made an arc towards her throat. Junko turns to see Kas with he's knife again. She starts to go over to Kas. Lun-Lun starts to get up and sees that Junko has her back to her.  
  
Lun-Lun: (In her mind) This good. I can get her now.  
  
Lun-Lun quickly gets up and jumps at Junko. Junko doesn't have time to react to it. Lun-Lun kicks Junko. Junko falls to the ground from the kick. Lun-Lun lands on top of Junko.  
  
Lun-Lun: Now girl die.  
  
Kas heard Junko gasp as a thud sounded off. Kas turned and saw Lun-Lun raising her weapon to deal a killing blow. Kas chucked his staff like a javelin at her and it smacked her in the face. Lun-Lun fell back, unconscious and bleeding. Lin-Lin on the other hand, got up and screeched a war cry and lunges at Kas. Kas turns in time to see her fist come square into his face. He fell backwards and she fell on top of him. He got a murderous glint in his eye and brought his knee into her stomach, knocking the wind out of her. In the meantime, Junko had gotten up and watched Lin- Lin fight Kas with near surprise.  
  
Junko: (Smiling) Thanks Kas, for getting her off me. (The smile on her face goes) Do you need any help?  
  
Kas grabbed Lin-Lin by the back of her neck and threw her into the wall.  
  
Kas: Nope. Everything's under control. Shall we leave now?  
  
Junko: (Nods) Yes. She walks up to Kas and puts her arms around his right arm. Let's leave.  
  
Kas: Heh heh. I still can't believe you like me as well!  
  
Kas and Junko walk out of the little underground place. Junko notices that it is getting late.  
  
Junko: It's a little dark. I have to get home.  
  
Kas: That's no problem; I'll walk you there.  
  
Junko: (Smiling) Thank you Kas. (They get to the Tendo Dojo.) Well, we are here. I'll be going in now. I would like it if you could stay here, but I know you have a place to stay already. I'll see you tomorrow.  
  
Junko moves away from Kas to the door of the Tendo's. Then she looks around. Then looks at Kas. She walks up to him and lightly kisses him on the cheek. She walks away and goes into the house. Kas just stood there for a minute after she went in. He touched his cheek where she kissed him and suddenly came back to reality.  
  
Kas: Junko! Wait! I want to stay with you!  
  
Kas leaped over the fence and landed in front of Junko.  
  
Junko: You do?  
  
Kas: I do.  
  
Junko: (Smiling) That's great. Come on in.  
  
Kas and Junko walk in and go toward the dining room. At the table, Ranma, Ryoga, and Akane are talking.  
  
Ryoga: Where is she? I thought she would be back by now. I hope nothing bad happened to her.  
  
Ranma: (Looking at Ryoga) Don't worry. She'll be back.  
  
Akane: Yea Ryoga. She'll be alright.  
  
Junko comes into the dining room with Kas behind her.  
  
Junko: Hi everybody. I'm back.  
  
Ranma, Ryoga, and Akane all look at Junko.  
  
Ryoga: Junko, where have you been? I was worried.  
  
Junko: Just walking around with Kas. We had a fun time.  
  
Ranma: Now we can put our troubles behind us. I'm going to bed. Goodnight.  
  
Ranma leaves.  
  
Akane: Me too. Goodnight.  
  
Akane leaves.  
  
Ryoga: (Getting up) Junko, don't worry me like that. I thought something bad happened to you.  
  
Junko: Nothing bad happened. Kas is with me.  
  
Ryoga: Ok. If you say so. I'm going to bed. (He starts to leave. When he gets close to Kas he gives him a nasty look, then starts to walk pass him. He stops.) Oh, one more thing. You better not sneak into Junko's room when she is asleep. Get me?  
  
Ryoga walks off.  
  
Kas: (Gets innocent look on his face) Don't plan on it. (Quietly so no one can hear it) Yet.  
  
Junko: Sit down.  
  
Kas: (Sitting down, reluctantly) Um, Junko? Can I ask you a question?  
  
Junko: (Smiles) Go ahead.  
  
Kas: (Standing up and walking towards her) Uh, this... (Kisses her full on the lips)  
  
Junko is very surprised. She stays still for awhile. Then she moves her arms and puts them around Kas. After a min, she moves her lips away from Kas'.  
  
Junko: (Blushing) That was my first kiss. I'm glad that my first kiss was with you.  
  
Kas: (Still seeing stars) Wow... I-I'm glad that my first kiss was with you too.  
  
Little did they know, but Ryoga was watching them.  
  
Ryoga: (Thinking) N-nani!?! (Out loud) KAS!!!! YOUR DEAD!!!!  
  
Kas: Uh, oh!  
  
Junko: (Mad) Ryoga! I can't believe this. First you follow us. Now you're spying on us. Why are you doing this?  
  
Junko moves her arms and puts them to her sides.  
  
Ryoga: (To Junko) I don't trust this pervert. (Pointing at Kas) There are alot more guys that are better then this guy. (To Kas) Why don't you leave? I don't want to see your face around here ever again.  
  
Junko: Ryoga!  
  
Kas: What? Leave her? (Looks at Junko) Junko. Let me handle this. I'm going to try a slightly different approach to this. I gots me an idea.  
  
Junko: (To Kas) Ok Kas. Just don't hurt him, please.  
  
Ryoga: (To Kas) I like to hear this idea of yours.  
  
Kas grabs Ryoga by the arm and drags him around the corner.  
  
Kas: (Quietly) Look, I am here for one purpose only, and that is to marry Junko. You know what? While I was gone from her side for that month, I bought out Junko's old home. I want to surprise her with it, but idiots like you keep getting in the way. You try to interfere again, and you will find yourself short the equipment to keep your family line going. Got it?  
  
Ryoga was quiet for awhile.  
  
Ryoga: (Quietly) Marry her? Ain't you going to fast? What if she isn't ready for that? (Sighs and pauses) Well, ok. I'll get out of your way. Just don't do anything to upset her. She's like a sister to me.  
  
Ryoga walks into the dining room.  
  
Junko: So what happened?  
  
Ryoga: We just talked. I'm going to bed now. Goodnight.  
  
Junko: Goodnight Ryoga.  
  
Ryoga walks off and a door is heard closing. Junko walks around the corner to see Kas.  
  
Junko: So you had a nice talk with Ryoga. That's nice. I'm going to bed now. (She starts thinking then looks at Kas.) Well, you might not want to share the same room as Ryoga, Ranma, and my uncle Genma. You can sleep on the couch if that's ok with you?  
  
Kas: Mm, no, I'll be fine. I'll sleep right here in the dining room. I won't disturb anyone here. G'night!  
  
Junko: (Smiling) Ok. I'll see you in the morning. Goodnight.  
  
Junko walks off and goes to her room. She puts on her nightgown and gets in bed. She goes to sleep. While Junko went to sleep, Kas sat down on the little porch and whispered to himself.  
  
Kas: Today wasn't the best day. Tomorrow, I'll do something special with Junko.  
  
Kas gets up and finds a nice place in the dining room to sleep. He goes to sleep.  
  
End 


End file.
